Seeing Through Darkness
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: This is a sequel to The Last Survivor. Takes place during the Soul Society and Arrancar Arc. The last thought before she actually passed out, she thought. What did Aizen mean about me being special? Complete.
1. Feeling Complete

Well, since I have free time now, I will create the sequel, but that means I will not update that fast always.

And yes, I got around to making this new story.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Seeing Through Darkness**

**Feeling Complete**

_I was alone, but now I have found hope in a new family, but, is there enough hope for me to see into the darkness, and what is hidden in that darkness. Though, I know there is enough hope for me to be happy._

_

* * *

_

_Dragon swam through darkness. She couldn't see through it, but she was sure that someone, no, make that something was there. Even with her wolf or dragon sight, she couldn't see, but she could hear._

_"Alpha, alpha. I shall have lead, and you will walk along the banks of the dead for life." The being said._

_Dragon tried to find the being, but couldn't. Then she felt a presence behind her, she turned around to see a claw coming her way._

Dragon awoke with a start, she was dripping with sweat, but she didn't let that stop her. She got dressed and left for the first division training grounds to finally finish her shinigami training. When she got there, she immediately began to train. Now about one month has passed since the whole Tiger fiasco. Dragon is now learning how to control her bankai with the 1st Division Captain.

"Dragon, steady your hand and focus your mind." Yamamoto said.

Dragon did as she was told and the word, bankai left her lips. Dragon flicked her blade and turned it showing the length and the change in her blade.

"Good. Now prepare your attack." Yamamoto said.

Dragon prepared her attack. She was going to do the attack she had made in the month of training. The new attack was supposed to form a wolf made up of an element around Dragon. Dragon can move the wolf's body by moving hers, almost like Komamura, except her second form of her bankai forms around her. The element of the wolf can be anything, but it will mostly match the element around it.

That is Dragon's bankai, but Dragon may use her bankai blade for close combat as well, or Dragon may also be able to use her blade for range attack also.

So Dragon got ready to strike the target in front of her. Then she charged and the wind that was around her shredded the target. Yamamoto walked up to her and congratulated her.

"Well done, you are finished with your training." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you." Dragon said as she bowed.

Dragon walked out of the compound to find Komamura. Dragon had become really fond of him over the past few weeks. She looked up to him as a father, mainly because they could relate to each other.

As Dragon walked by, she was greeted by some of the shinigami of whom she met up with on some missions that were assigned to her even though she was not in any divisions yet.

Dragon greeted them back and kept on walking, well would have if someone weren't about to whack her. Fortunately, Dragon new and did a side step, and Renji fell flat on his face. He got up and said.

"Hey, how did you know I was behind you?" Renji said.

"Because, you can never really sneak up on a wolf." Dragon said.

"Oh." Renji said.

"Oh, and I actually heard your breathing. You might need to work on your stealth." Dragon said.

Renji face faulted. Then he said. " I don't need to work on stealth because I won't ever need it."

"Yes, yes, you always say that." Dragon said as she walked on.

"So, where are you headed?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to find Komamura." Dragon replied.

"Oh, well he just left on a mission." Renji said.

Dragon face faulted. Then she said "What."

"That's what I said." Renji said.

"Oh well, I guess I have to wait." Dragon said.

So the two separated and walked away. Dragon headed towards the 11th Division Compounds to find the vice. She didn't need to wait long because she was jumped on. Before that, Dragon turned into her wolf form.

"Aw, I almost never catch you in your human form." Yachiru said.

"Well, maybe next time." Dragon said as she walked on with the vice on her back.

Well, Dragon does know that she will be jumped on, but being a good friend, she does not let the person fall on the floor, but on her furry back.

Some more walking took on and they made it to the compound's training building. When they walked closer, the window broke and out came one of the division members.

"I guess Zaraki is training." Dragon said.

"Yup." Yachiru said.

The two entered the room and were spotted instantly. The other members came up to Dragon and said.

"Dragon, why don't you have a go at our captain."

"Hm, maybe." Dragon said.

The members pleaded. Then Zaraki walked up behind them and said "Yes, lets see what you got."

The members jumped out of the way as Zaraki did a attack, but he didn't go far because he was stopped by Dragon's blade.

"Ah, what nice timing." Zaraki said.

Yachiru was hanging off Dragon's back right now, but Dragon didn't seem phased by the extra weight. She was still able to fight Zaraki equally. Which is surprising, but that's because the Demon God in Dragon is boosting her.

But Dragon doesn't believe that it all comes from the Demon God, she thinks it comes from somewhere else in her.

And Dragon does not know how right she is. Soon, that hidden power will come forth, and it may take over Dragon.

* * *

Okay, the end of chapter one. 

Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this.

Next Chapter Shedding some Light

Dragon soon finds out a little about her father, but not that much, and soon, Rukia is found and this will get hectic.


	2. Shedding Some Light

Well, heres the next chapter.

Even though I didn't get any reviews, but I still want you to review.

Also, please enjoy.

* * *

**Shedding Some Light on the Darkness**

After the 'training' fight, Dragon left the 11th Division Compounds after she got Yachiru off her back. Dragon started walking towards the library to figure out stuff because she needed to wait for Komamura to arrive.

When Dragon arrived at the library, she saw Captain Aizen. He was reading some old records of some sort. Aizen stopped reading when he noticed Dragon.

"Ah, Dragon, what brings you here?" Aizen said.

"Oh, I thought I would look up things on my dad." Dragon said.

" There is no need to. All I found out was that your father was the former captain of Division 3." Aizen said.

"Okay, is that all?" Dragon asked.

Aizen nodded and Dragon thanked Aizen and left, but as Dragon left, Aizen thought of something.

_Yes, your father was the former captain of the 3rd Division, but he was also part Hollow. I wonder what you could be._

After Aizen thought that, he picked up the records he was reading and put them away. He then left the library with very important, and dangerous information. It was about being half hollow, and half shinigami, and what can make you that hybrid.

So after Dragon had left, she went about to find something to do. Lately, Dragon felt lonely because there was no one her age that she could play with. Yes, there were some in the academy, but she couldn't go there. So Dragon wondered for a bit.

Dragon hadn't also used any of her Demon Clan powers for there was no use for them, but Dragon knew she had to use them sometime or her inner demon would get restless and come out to 'play' with any victim, er, I mean person.

Even though she had control, she had to use her powers to drain some energy out. It was a real handful. Dragon sometimes had to leak some of the power out, but she couldn't let too much out because every time she did, Komamura was there and would ask what was wrong. Even if he was gone, anyone who felt Dragon's reiatsu leak out at a constant rate, would tell Komamura.

Dragon sighed, Komamura really had become a father to Dragon. Dragon no longer felt that racing feeling every time Komamura was close to her, it had disappeared when she got used to him.

So Dragon kept walking, thinking about past memories. Then while she was thinking, she was pulled into an arm hug by Matsumoto. Dragon wasn't surprised that much, usually Matsumoto meant fun, well, her kind of fun.

"Hey Matsumoto." Dragon said.

"Hey Dragon, are you doing anything?" Matsumoto asked.

Dragon replied with a no, and the second that no left her lips, Matsumoto cried with joy and said.

"Great, why don't we get a bite to eat, and maybe some sake." Matsumoto said.

Dragon face faulted, well, would have if Matsumoto weren't hugging her.

"Uh, Matsumoto, you do know that I'm to young to drink sake." Dragon said.

"Aw, come one, just have a little. You're going to drink it some time in your life." Matsumoto said.

Dragon was about to protest, but Matsumoto suddenly dragged Dragon away. Dragon just sighed, she could just pretend to drink sake, but not really drink it. Boy had Dragon been caught by Matsumoto at the wrong time.

Soon, Matsumoto found a sake house and dragged Dragon in with her. They both sat down at a table. Matsumoto ordered for some sake and it came. Matsumoto poured herself and Dragon some sake.

Then Dragon just remembered something and spoke to Matsumoto while she was drinking.

"Hey, Matsumoto. Don't you have to work with Toshiro today?"

Matsumoto finished her drink and laughed. Then Matsumoto spoke. "Oh, don't worry. I go after I finish this sake." Dragon could smell the sake in her breath, she would need to help get rid of it and wait a while to make sure Matsumoto wasn't drunk.

"Hey, you haven't touched your sake yet." Matsumoto said.

Dragon looked down at the cup filled with sake as if it were some foreign object, and it was, to Dragon. Dragon picked it up slowly and slowly lifted it to her lips. Matsumoto, who was really impatient while drunk, decided to speed things up by grabbing Dragon's arm and pushing it to her face.

The cup which was inches away from Dragon's lips pushed against it and Dragon who was surprised, accidentally gulped some of the sake down.

Dragon had gulped down the all the sake in the cup. At first, Dragon didn't really feel anything, but one thing Dragon did notice was the dreadful taste of the sake. Dragon kept her face straight and smiled at Matsumoto.

Matsumoto smiled back and gulped the last of the sake. While Matsumoto wasn't looking, Dragon made a face. At least Dragon knew what sake tasted like, and she would never need to know what it would taste like ever again.

So Matsumoto paid for the sake and Dragon helped her to her feet. Matsumoto said to take her to her captain's, but Dragon wasn't so sure. Wouldn't Toshiro get mad. Matsumoto, sensing Dragon's troubles spoke up.

"Don't worry, my captain is used to this."

Dragon nodded an okay, but she thought of something while doing that. _You mean she always takes teenagers to drink sake and then goes to her captain._

So Dragon walked Matsumoto to Toshiro's office. (1) When they were inches away from the door, Matsumoto lost her footing and tripped. Dragon wasn't expecting this and was pulled down. She had stopped Matsumoto from hitting her head on the door. Matsumoto just landed on her stomach.

Dragon gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the door, which was a big mistake because Toshiro head the small thump from the fall and opened the door. Dragon fell backwards into Toshiro's arms. For a sec, they just stared at each other until Dragon went red and jumped out of his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry Toshiro. I was trying to stop Matsumoto from hitting her head on the door and so...

Then Toshiro mumbled "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

Dragon realized this and said "Oh sorry, I mean Captain Hitsugaya."

"No worries." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, okay. Um, where should I lay Matsumoto?" Dragon said when she noticed Matsumoto still on the floor.

"Put her on the couch." Hitsugaya said.

Dragon nodded. After she did that, she left the captains office. Dragon wandered for a while, but was soon surprised when a red and black blur zoomed right past her. For a second, Dragon blinked, then the red and black blur stopped and spoke to Dragon.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry to a meeting. Apparently, they found Rukia." Renji said.

"Oh, then go then." Dragon said. And as soon as those words left her mouth, Renji left.

Then Dragon went back on to her wandering, Dragon stopped dead in her tracks. Dragon could have sworn she smelled fresh blood. The blood was in the direction of Room 46. (Don't remember what it was called.) Dragon went to investigate.

When Dragon got to Room 46, it looked normal, but the scent of blood was getting stronger. So Dragon made a portal into the building and was horrified when she exited the portal.

What she saw were slain corpses covered in blood. Dragon walked around more, then she saw Captain Aizen. She ran to him and called out his name, but stopped. Dragon saw blood on him, but no open wounds. Then Aizen saw her and spoke.

"Oh, it seems I have been found out. How inconvenient." Aizen said.

"Why, why would you do such a thing?" Dragon asked.

"To get something I want, but I will have to get rid of a obstacle." Aizen said.

Then Aizen used a very strong kido. (The one that was used on Komamura later on.)

After the spell ended, Dragon was barely left standing. She had blocked most of the attack with her dragon wings, but that didn't do much.

"I, have to, tell, the, other, captains." Dragon said through breaths.

"Oh, we can't have that." ???? said.

Dragon turned around and saw Gin and Tousen. She was shocked. Three captains that have become traitors.

Gin attacked with his sword release, but Dragon managed to dodge.

"Hey Tousen, why don't you put her to sleep with you sword music." Gin said.

Tousen nodded and released his zanpakuto. Dragon tried to cover out the sonic waves, but couldn't. Her wolf enhanced hearing made it a lot stronger. Dragon couldn't take it and passed out. The traitors started talking to each other.

"Should we kill her?" Gin asked.

"No, we should spare her life. She is, special." Aizen said.

"Well, we need to keep her here until we complete the plan." Tousen said.

"Yes, and we could use this kind of wood and metal." Aizen said as he pulled out some wood roots and metal strands from his garb.

"What will those do?" Tousen asked.

"It is dragon bane and wolf bane. Dragon's only true weaknesses. I suspected Dragon to find out, so I researched and found this out. " Aizen said.

So after that was said, the three captains started bounding Dragon's arms and legs with the two banes. Then the captains left her, but they did not know that Dragon was still conscious when the captains were talking.

The last thought before she actually passed out, she thought. _What did Aizen mean about me being special?_

-To be continued-

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Next Chapter Late Message

A couple weeks later, Rukia had been captured, then saved by Ichigo. Dragon was found on the brink of death when Captain Unohana and Isane had come to help Captain Hitsugaya. Dragon tells her story.


	3. Late Message

Sorry for the long update, but for some reason I could not load the chapter, until now.

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

**Note:**This has some spoilers from the bleach episode, and don't mind the mild language.

I will answer to reviewers.

**EvilBoyzR2Cute- **Wolf bane is wood and Dragon bane is metal. Aizen doesn't carry it everywhere with him because Dragon would have noticed, but he only brought it with him when he went to go kill the people in Room 46.

* * *

**Late Message**

Three Weeks Later

Captain Unohana and Isane are hard at work to keep Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori alive. While they worked, Isane noticed some blood trailing around the corner, but it was red, not black. Isane went to investigate. When she turned the corner, she was horrified at what she saw.

The, sitting up against the wall was a bloodied Dragon. Isane called her captain over. Unohana came over, took a look at Dragon, and then spoke.

"Hm, she seems to have lost a lot of blood, but she is alive. We need to bring her to the hospital wing." Unohana said.

Then Dragon's eyes opened, much to the surprise of Unohana and Isane. Dragon's mouth moved, indicating that she was speaking. Unohana had to lean to hear her.

"_Get these off._" Dragon squeaked out.

Right after Dragon said that, both the vice and captain saw that Dragon was bound by metal and wood strands. Unohana cut the strands and Dragon spoke again.

"_Someone needs to stop Aizen._" Dragon squeaked. Then Dragon fell unconscious.

Unohana lifted Dragon, and brought her outside. Then she went back to get Hitsugaya and Hinamori. After, she released her zanpakuto and then brought the shinigamis to the hospital wing.

One Week Later

"Captain Unohana! Dragon is missing." Hanataro yelled.

"Don't worry, she will turn up sometime soon." Unohana said.

"Okay." Hanataro said.

"Dragon has left her cot again, hasn't she?" Isane said.

"Yes." Unohana said.

"She really doesn't like hospitals." Isane said.

"No, she doesn't like to be useless or couped up in a room." Unohana said.

Tosen's Friend's Grave

Komamura was visiting Tosen's friend's grave. He was asking the grave something.

"Friend of Tosen who's name I do not know. What would you have said to stop Tosen? Komamura said. Then a voice answered that question.

"I may not be his friend, but I would have said, if he cared about his friends here, ask him, what would his friends feel."

Truth was, Dragon also favored Tosen because Tosen became friends with people only by their personalities, not looks, so Dragon liked him in a friendly way.

Komamura turned around after that was said and saw Dragon. "Dragon, you should be resting now." Komamura said.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" Dragon said.

"Hm, you should care a little more about yourself." Komamura said.

"I don't do well on that." Dragon said as she turned into a wolf pup. Komamura walked over and picked her up. The two walked away from the grave.

After a while of walking, they arrived at the hospital wing. Dragon sighed and looked up at Komamura.

"You really want me to rest up." Dragon said.

"Yes." Komamura said as they entered Unohana's office.

"Ah, Dragon. Please Komamura, put her in that room." Unohana said. Komamura did as he was asked and put her on the cot. Then he left to do his captain duties, but right after Komamura left, Dragon opened up a portal to find a familiar scent.

11th Division Training Room

"Hey, any of you wimps want to fight me?" Ikkaku yelled.

The 11th division members just coughed and backed away. Not wanting to be beaten by one of their strongest members. Then a voice came out from the crowd.

"I guess I have no choice, but to fight you." Ichigo said.

"Okay, but don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are recuperating." Ikkaku said.

"Fine, but I'm not sick, just injured." Ichigo said.

"That's what recuperating means, you idiot." Ikkaku said.

"No it isn't." Ichigo said.

"Fine, then what's the word for healing?" Ikkaku said.

"It's uh,... I don't know." Ichigo replied dumbly.

"See, you're wrong." Ikkaku said.

"No I'm not." Ichigo said.

"Fine, then who ever wins is right." Ikkaku said.

The two then began to charge each other with wooden swords, but they were interrupted by a gray blur that jumped on Ichigo's head. The two stopped and everyone stared at the gray puff on Ichigo's head.

Both Ichigo and Ikkaku yelled. "Dragon!" Ikkaku and Ichigo looked at each other and yelled "How do you know her!"

It was getting really noisy thanks to the two shinigamis, so Dragon decided to quite things down by turning into a large wolf and crushing Ichigo under him. Ikkaku started laughing and said "Good one you mutt." A vain popped up on Dragon's head and Dragon turned small and bit Ikkaku's head. Ikkaku started yelling in pain.

Then everything was silenced when Zaraki entered the room. Dragon, Ikkaku, and Ichigo looked up and saw the 11th Division Captain.

"Hm, Ichigo is here, as well as Dragon." Zaraki said.

"Hi." Ichigo and Dragon said.

"Hey Ichigo, you feeling any better?" Zaraki asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-" Ichigo said before the wooden sword he was holding was cut. Ichigo looked at Zaraki and saw that he had a evil smile on his face.

"Great, now I can fight both of ya." Zaraki said.

"Both?" Ichigo said.

"Dragon and you." Zaraki said while pointing his blade at them. Dragon spoke up. "Hey, I'm still injured, I lost about 75 percent of my blood." Zaraki then replied. "Yeah, but you're standing."

Ichigo and Dragon looked at each other, then there was an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Zaraki went to see if he had either hit Ichigo or Dragon, but he had hit only Ikkaku. Yachiru pointed out to Zaraki. "Ken-chan, they're that way, that way."

"You'll never catch us." Ichigo and Dragon yelled.

"What, damn it." Zaraki cursed.

Yachiru jumped on Zaraki's back and they chased after them.

Soon, Dragon and Ichigo got away from Zaraki and the two were left to talk.

"So, you were here all along?" Ichigo said.

Dragon replied by nodding her head. While they were talking, Inoue came along. Ichigo noticed her and greeted her.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo said.

"Hey Kurasaki-san." Inoue said.

"What are yo doing here?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, I'm looking for Rukia-san." Inoue said.

"Oh, well I haven't seen her." Ichigo said.

"Oh." Inoue said. Then Dragon decided to show herself by climbing to the top of Ichigo's head. Inoue noticed this and squealed with joy.

"O, a dog." Inoue said.

"Inoue, that's not-" Ichigo said before being cut off.

"Oh, do you know where Rukia-san could be?" Inoue said while hugging Dragon in her wolf form.

"Uh, no, but we could look for her." Ichigo said. Inoue nodded and the trio left to find Rukia.

Soon, the sun was setting and they finally found Rukia. She was apologizing to the the family members of Kaien. After that was done, a few words were said, and a decision was made. After, everyone was invited to a celebration before Ichigo and company leave. Dragon was still taken for as a dog. Though Dragon did change into her human form at one point, but no one noticed, and the only one who saw her was Ishida.

Ishida thought this was Rukia's friend, but he didn't press on about it. So he payed no attention afterwards, but right after he did that, Dragon changed back. The rest of the night, Dragon stayed silent.Though, this gave Dragon the chance to get to know Ichigo's friends a little in the process. She thought they were quite nice.

The Next day

The rescue group were getting ready to leave. The door was being opened. Rukia was saying good-bye to everyone. Once the door was close to being opened, Inoue handed the dress Ishida made for Rukia and Dragon.

When the door opened, Dragon finally opened her mouth.

"By Ichigo, Chad, Inoue, Ishida, and Yoruichi." Dragon said.

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Yoruichi's. Then Dragon choose to go into her human. She jumped out of Rukia's arms and changed.

"Oh, she's just like Yoruichi." Inoue said.

Ichigo mumbled _"Yeah, but she has her cloths on."_

After that, the group left, Dragon was left standing there in silence, until she heard a voice.

"Dragon, what are you doing here?" Komamura said.

Dragon straightened up by surprise, and said "Um, I came here to see the shinigami representative off."

"Fine, but you need to go back to the hospital wing." Komamura said.

"Hai." Dragon said. Then she followed Komamura to the hospital wing. Soon, after Dragon rested up, she would need to tell her story of what happened.

-To be continued-

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed. 

Please review.

Next Chapter Captain Tests

Yamamoto holds tests to see who will become a captain for the empty spots. Guess who becomes a captain.


	4. Captain Tests

Sorry for the long update, but I had to finish my other fan fic. Also, I had writer's block.

Well here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Captain Tests**

Soon after Dragon had finished her report, Yamamoto spoke.

"So, that's how it was, but I am grateful we did not lose a good shinigami." Yamamoto said.

After Yamamoto spoke, he thought. _But why was she spared in the first place._ Truth be told, Dragon half knew why she was alive today. Aizen said she was special, but Dragon did not want to press on that subject before she researched on it. When that thought passed, Yamamoto spoke again.

"Okay, now that we know some of the situation, we must commence with the captain tests to determine out three new captains. Now, I would like to ask each captain who they would like to nominate from their division. " Yamamoto said.

Captains suggested the strongest or most best shinigami they had in their division. While they did that, Dragon silently slipped away, not wanting to be noticed **or **nominated.

Captain Kuchiki suggested Renji because he had achieved bankai. Zaraki suggested Ikkaku because he was the one of the strongest. Hitsugaya suggested one of his seated members. This went on for a while, some of the former captains' vices were also suggested. Everyone except Komamura suggested someone. The reason was that he wanted to suggest Dragon, but he didn't know if she would accept.

Yamamoto noticed this silence and spoke. "Captain Komamura, why haven't you said anyone?"

"I do have some one in mind, actually two." Komamura replied.

Yamamoto knew who he was talking about. Komamura was talking about his vice, and Dragon. Though Dragon was not apart of his division, or any division, she was still a strong shinigami.

Yamamoto then turned to ask Dragon, but she wasn't there. Everyone noticed Yamamoto turn and they turned to see what Yamamoto saw, but all they saw was an empty spot. Then captain Kuchiki spoke.

"Wasn't Dragon there?" Kuchiki said.

"Yes." Komamura said.

"Why doesn't she want to accept the offer of Captain?" Yamamoto said. He already figure out why Komamura stayed silent and did not mention anyone.

"Because Dragon isn't one to like ordering other people around or causing trouble to others." Komamura replied.

"Yes, that may be true, but please try to persuade her other wise and inform your vice." Yamamoto said.

Then Yamamoto spoke to the other captains telling them to inform the nominated members of their divisions. After, they were dismissed. The captains went to the divisions and Komamura went to find Dragon.

It wasn't hard, considering the thought that Dragon wanted to be in quiet, peaceful places.

After some walking, Komamura finally found Dragon. She was perched up in a tree. The wind was blowing through her black hair and on her face. She seemed to be in deep thought, but soon she was out of it when she sensed Komamura's presence.

She asked what he wanted. Komamura replied by saying that she should take the offer of captain. He also said that he was asking for a favor, not ordering it. Dragon thought a while, then agreed. Another thing Dragon did not like was receiving orders, but doing favors.

After all that, Dragon jumped down the tree, turned into a wolf pup while in mid air, and landed on Komamura's head. Then they walked off towards Komamura's division.

A little while later, after the nominated ones had been gathered along with their captains, they meet up outside Seireitei near some kind of forest. After everyone got there, Yamamoto spoke.

"Okay, everyone has gathered here to take a test so that I may see who is worthy of the captain rank." Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto started explaining what the nominees had to do, and that was to survive one week in the woods, manage to get a crystal in the center of the forest, and be able to bring it back to the meeting place.

Dragon thought while instructions were given out. _So this is basically a survival test. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed a glint from the corner of her eye. She found out it was a jewel that was being held by Yamamoto.

Yamamoto began explaining that they had to get this jewel back to the ending point while surviving the odds. He also said that they had five days to get it and return with it.

After more of the rules, and things needed were said, the gates they were standing in front opened to reveal a dark, forest. Nobody had time to think because the starting signal shot through the air.

Not a second was wasted as the nominated raced through the gates. The only person that could be seen going through was Dragon, who had a bored look on her face.

**Inside the Forest**

Dragon was lazily walking in the forest. She started to yawn, but was cut off when a fire ball came flying her way. Dragon jumped out of the way and dove into a bush. The fire ball hit the spot she was standing on and left scorch marks.

Dragon turned into a wolf and listened. She could hear whispers that can't be heard by human ears.

"_She seems to have dodged it."_

"_Of course, you expect her to just stand there."_

"_Well, yeah. She was just walking slowly like that."_

"_Grrr, whatever. Let's get going to the tower."_

After that, Dragon heard rustling and then silence. When Dragon confirmed thatit was clear, she stepped out the bush. She sighed because she found out now that she couldn't just wait until the time was up walking around. She had to **survive** the whole time. She couldn't just wait around, besides, she did not want to be the prey.

With Renji

Renji was just sitting down hidden behind a bush. He was exhausted because he ran into the forest, was being shot at by lightning and fire balls. He was breathing heavily and listening all around him. He heard rustling in the bushes and shot up, zanpakuto in hand.

After a couple seconds, a figure stepped out of the bushes. Renji put his zanpakuto back down, seeing it was Dragon. Dragon wasn't too happy either, but that's only because a zanpakuto was aimed toward her, but she brightened up after seeing Renji.

"Hey Dragon." Renji said.

"Hey Renji." Dragon said.

"So, how ya doing?" Renji asked.

"Fine, I managed to find out where the jewel is, stayed hidden most of the time, got a quick nap, and found you without setting off any of the traps around you." Dragon said.

Renji just stared, jaw wide open. He was really surprised.

"What, too much information?" Dragon said. Renji nodded.

The two talked for a while then Renji decided to ask Dragon something.

"Hey Dragon, why don't you just go get the jewel if you know where it is?" Renji asked.

Dragon said that she did not want to give orders or get important orders. She also did not want to be leader of a pack.

Renji asked what she meant. Dragon said that in wolf packs, everyone is family. Family is something that Dragon hardly has anymore. She did not know if she had any shinigami relatives, or surviving members of the Beast Clan. Dragon did not want to be reminded.

Then silence covered the area, but it was broken by Renji asking Dragon something else.

"If you don't want to find it, could you help me?" Renji asked. Dragon nodded, turned into a wolf pup, and jumped on Renji's head.

After she did those things, she directed Renji, first she told him to zig zag, then to jump over places. Renji was getting exhausted and irritated. Finally, Renji had gotten enough and decided to argue when he was picked up by Dragon.

"Hey what are you doing." Renji looked up at a large wolf.

"Look down." Dragon said through a full mouth.

Renji did as he was told and saw a silver mime. Renji's jaw dropped. Then Dragon threw Renji on her back and she sped off with a not to pleased Renji.

After a couple minutes, Dragon and Renji reached a tall tower, as big as a full grown oak tree. On top of the tower were three shiny jewels. Renji was about to rush forward them when Renji was stopped by a hand. He looked back and Dragon whispered to Renji to just watch.

Right after she said that, someone shot out of the bushes before her and tried to jump to the top, but that person was halted by a fire ball. The person fell to the ground and was still. Then two people came out with a stretcher and lifted the person into the tower. The door closed after then with a click.

Renji had a grim look on his face when he turned to look at Dragon. Dragon just chuckled.

"You knew about this?" Renji asked.

"Yes, and if you had just gone out like that, you would have been blown to the ground than that other guy. You wouldn't make a good captain." Dragon laughed out.

"Humph, I bet you wouldn't even make it, not in your human form. That is impossible, well for humans that is." Renji said.

"It's possible." Dragon said.

"No." Renji replied.

"Yes." Dragon said.

"No." Renji said.

"Yes." Dragon said. This went on for a while until Dragon couldn't take it anymore and rushed out towards the tower.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Renji yelled.

Dragon couldn't hear because she was dodging fire balls and lightning bolts. Dragon noticed she wasn't getting any closer to the tower, she also noticed that every time a fire ball or bolt hit the ground, a lot of dust rose.

So Dragon began to begin the spell for white lightning. She put her hands at an angle and soon a bolt shot out and raised a lot of dust around her. Dragon ran straight through it and did more spells towards the tower.

The people above were confused, when they shot blindly, they raised more dust. They didn't know where Dragon was until she showed up on top of the tower. Renji gasped.

Then randomly, Dragon picked up a jewel and ran from the tower, the shots began again and Dragon could not make a cover because one of her hands were occupied. Then a fire ball hit her ankle and Dragon tripped, but she did not stop running. At first, it looked like Dragon was about to fall and drop the jewel, but Dragon kept running on all fours in her human form and had grabbed the jewel in her mouth.

"I guess her wolf side affects her." Renji said while sweat dropping.

And everyone thought so too.

After Dragon was one kilometer away from the tower, Dragon stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands. After she did that, Dragon took the jewel out of her mouth. It was diamond shape, and blue. It had a piece of string tied around it that would let you be able to wear it, so Dragon did just that.

Dragon sighed, she had to go on with this, unless the time ran out. It wasn't long for that, because while everyone tried to get the jewels, time had flown by so quickly. The amount of time that past was four days and twenty two hours. Just two more hours to go, and the reason no one noticed because the trees blocked out the sky, also, something was giving off a lot of spirit particles that powered everyone in the forest.

So everyone's lack of notice, the spirit particles, and the covered sky all added up to quick change of time. The reason Dragon noticed was because animals are always in tune with nature, and Dragon is part wolf.

So while Dragon was thinking all of this, Dragon walked onto a path with Sakura trees lining the path. Dragon noticed this when she smelled the flowers.

"Wow, this trees are beautiful." Dragon said as she caught a Sakura petal on her hand.

Dragon didn't really get enough time to look at the petals because she heard a voice. _Chire Senbonzakura. (1)_

After she heard that, a barrage of pink bright petals came flying towards her. Dragon dodged them and looked up, she saw Byakuya, he still had the serious look on his face and attacked Dragon again.

Dragon dodged and took out her zanpakuto. After she did that, she said "Bankai!" Byakuya was surprised because normally you would need to do your first release first, then your final, but Dragon skipped the first and went on to the final.

After Dragon got her bankai, she began spinning her blade, it made a howling sound. After, wind began to pick up and soon petals came off the trees and formed around Dragon. They shaped themselves into the form of a wolf.

Byakuya did not hesitate to attack and did so, but right when the attack hit the wolf made up of pink petals, it fell apart and nothing was left, but a beautiful scene. Byakuya smiled, making an attack beautiful.

Somewhere else

After some running, Dragon was away from Byakuya, but she did not have enough time to rest because a blade slashed and missed Dragon by a centimeter. Dragon turned and saw Zaraki, he was smiling like crazy.

"Hey, let's fight." Zaraki said while grinning. Dragon sighed, she did not want to fight.

So, Zaraki began slashing and Dragon began dodging. After some time, Dragon was backed up against a wall, Zaraki made his move and slashed down, but he was halted by Dragon. She used her dragon arm. While she did this, Zaraki was open for an attack.

"The breath of the ice dragon." Dragon said and soon a stream of ice came out of Dragon's mouth. It froze all around Zaraki and froze him in place. After, Dragon brushed her hands and started leaving.

"Hey, you're not going to leave me here, are you?" Zaraki said.

"Whatever." Dragon said as she left.

"What, damn you." Zaraki said.

After he said that, Dragon left.

Sometime later after Dragon left Zaraki

Dragon was still walking around. She was just wandering, but was stopped when a slash came her way. She jumped away and saw that it was Zaraki who did that.

"My, you're persistent." Dragon said.

"Ha, you can't run away without a fight." Zaraki said.

"So, if I defeat you, will you stop" Dragon asked.

"That depends, if you can." Zaraki said while slashing at Dragon.

The slashing and dodging went on for a couple of minutes, until when Dragon stumbled a bit over a root. Zaraki took the chance to slash at Dragons abdomen. It wasn't that deep to be serious, but it was deep to cause some pain.

Dragon put her hand over her abdomen and and pretended to unsheathe her sword. Zaraki smiled at this, but frowned when smoke covered the area. When Zaraki was distracted by Dragon's hand reaching for her sword, Dragon muttered some words and blew out black smoke from her mouth.

While the area was covered, Dragon took the chance to run, but it only stalled Zaraki for five seconds, so when Dragon ran, Zaraki was already after her.

Dragon kept running and Zaraki kept chasing. This stopped when gates came into view, Dragon was about to stop when Zaraki appeared behind her and slashed.

Dragon was headed for the gates, but she protected herself with he dragon wings, and crashed through the gates.

Other Side of Gates

Most of the captain were waiting. Each one was holding two or one timer that timed one of the nominated. Everyone was looking at the timer, but stopped when they heard something on the other side of the gate.

A few seconds later, Dragon came crashing in and started rolling when she fell to the ground. Komamura, who was the one timing Dragon stopped the clock and stopped Dragon's rolling. After Dragon came crashing in, Zaraki came in and looked around, he caught a glare from Komamura, and looked away.

Yamamoto came up to Dragon and Komamura and spoke.

"Do you have one of the jewels?" Yamamoto asked.

Dragon got out of her dazed state and nodded. Yamamoto nodded back at her and said to all captains.

"Stop the timers" Because the five days were up. After that, Komamura picked up Dragon, but not before she turned into a wolf pup in a puff of smoke.

After, Komamura carried Dragon to the forth division compounds to treat Dragon's wounds.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Chire Senbonzakura means scatter Senbonzakura.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, please review.

Next Chapter- Results

In the next chapter, you will get the results of the captain tests and find out who became a captain. You will be surprised at the results.


	5. Results

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

**EvilBoyzR2Cute- **Ishida gave Dragon a dress because he had seen her with Rukia at the celebration with Shiba member's house. He thought Dragon was her friend, and being the kind gentle man he is, made one for her. This wasn't in the chapter before, because I forgot, so the chapter will be changed.

* * *

**Results**

The next day after the tests, Yamamoto visited Dragon. They talked about what a captain does, what kind of work and so on. After a while, the talking is coming to an end.

"So, where is the jewel?" Yamamoto asked.

Dragon reached for the string around her neck and pulled out the jewel. It shined beautifully in the sun light coming through the window. Yamamoto nodded and spoke again.

"You are assigned to the third division." Yamamoto said.

Dragon looked up confused and spoke. "Why?"

"Just look at the jewel in the sun light." Yamamoto replied.

Dragon did as she was told and put the jewel up to the sun light. If one looked close enough, they would see the number three in it. Dragon replied with an "oh".

"Also Dragon, how long did it take you to find the tower?" Yamamoto said.

"Hm, about ten minutes." Dragon replied. Yamamoto nodded at the given information and thanked Dragon, then he left.

After Yamamoto left , Dragon was left alone, but not for long because Komamura came to check up on Dragon to see if she was feeling well. Dragon said she was fine.

After a moment of silence between the two, a Hell Butterfly came through the window. It gave its message. _Captain Komamura and Dragon-san, please head to the first division for a meeting. Also Captain Komamura, bring your vice with you._

After it said that, it left without another word. Komamura looked at Dragon and spoke.

'Can you walk, if you can't, I can carry you." Komamura said.

"No, that's okay. I want to show up in my human form." Dragon said.

After that, Dragon got out of the bed she was in and stood up. She stumbled a bit from being bedridden, but was okay after a while. Soon, they were walking to the first division compounds, well, not before getting Komamura's vice.

Soon, after a while of walking, they reached the compounds. They entered the meeting after they arrived. Soon, when everyone required to come had come, the meeting began.

"Okay, the results have come in and we know our new captain." Yamamoto said.

"Captain?" Captain Byakuya said.

"Well, only one person passed the test." Yamamoto said.

"Well, who passed?" Zaraki asked.

"I was getting to that. The new captain is Dragon. Her results are that she completed the test in five days, but minus the time she spent waiting, it comes down to two hours." Yamamoto said.

Soon, most of the captains went "EH!"

"Yes, yes. This is most surprising, but do not judge Dragon any further, for Dragon is the new third division captain.

While most of the captains were talking to each other, Dragon's face was turning into shades of red. Dragon does not want to be in the spotlight, so this is embarrassing to her.

So after the talking quieted down, Yamamoto spoke again.

"Okay, without further delay, let us promote one of our fellow shinigamis to captain." Yamamoto said while taking out a third division captain cloak.

"Dragon, come and receive your rank." Yamamoto said as Dragon came forward.

When Dragon reached Yamamoto, she turned around and Yamamoto put the cloak on her shoulders. Dragon then put her arms through the sleeves. After, Dragon bowed to the other captains and said that she'll do her best.

After, Yamamoto ended the meeting, and everyone left. Dragon was the last to leave, outside, the third division member vice was waiting outside to take her to the third division compounds.

When they reached the third division compounds, they went to the building where Dragon is going to meet the members of the third division. Outside the building, they could hear a lot of talking.

Dragon opened the door, but no one noticed her. Then Dragon walked towards a pair of men who were talking about their new captain.

"Hey, what do you think of new captain is like?" One shinigami asked.

"I don't know, but I bet she's just a whiny brat." The other said.

"Hm, I think so too." Dragon said.

"Oh, you think so t-" The second shinigami said before realizing that their new captain, Dragon was the one who said it.

Suddenly, the whole room quieted and redirected their gaze at Dragon and the shinigami. They could see veins popping on Dragon's forehead and a angry expression on her face. Then Dragon smiled and punched the guy into a wall.

Everyone had a scared look on their faces. The guy she punched didn't have one because he was out cold.

"Okay, your new captain is here now, it's time you get serious!" Dragon yelled.

Everyone nodded in agreement. After Dragon got her answers, she spoke again.

"You, go take him to the hospital wing." Dragon said while pointing at the shinigami who was talking to the shinigami, she punched out. The shinigami nodded and walked to his fallen friend.

"Oh, and one more thing. If Unohana asks, tall her what that guy said." Dragon said.

After the shinigami dragged his friend out the room, Dragon asked her vice a question.

"How often did these guys train while they had no captain?" Dragon asked.

"Um, they didn't train any." Kira said.

"Oh, then lets see how good these guys are if they didn't train." Dragon said.

After Dragon had said that, she lead the shinigami members out tot the training grounds and turned around to face them.

"You will fight me one by one and figure out your flaws." Dragon said.

Some of the shinigami swallowed hard, others just smirked. Kira was surprised at this, but did not press on.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed.

Please review.

Next Chapter Dragons Have Sharp Fangs

The shinigami are gonna find out why people say 'Don't bite off more than you can chew.' They are also gonna find out Dragon has great power.


	6. Dragons Have Sharp Fangs

Well, here's the next chapter.

Review and enjoy.

* * *

**Dragons Have Sharp Fangs**

After Dragon had everyone go outside to the training field, she had the shinigami line up. The shinigami who thought they could beat Dragon were the first ones up.

After all the shinigami had lined up, Dragon called the first one in line to par. Dragon and the shinigami both picked up a shinai. (1)

"Introduction. I am Dragon Fang, new captain of the third division." Dragon said while getting into a battle stance.

"I know you're our captain. I am the shinigami who will kick your- ah!" The shinigami said before getting whacked on the head.

"Intros too long, enemy won't wait for a cocky enemy. Next. " Dragon said.

After he left mumbling something about, not enough time, another shinigami came up. When he was in front of Dragon, he immediately attacked, but Dragon dodged by side stepping and tripping the shinigami before he did any kind of move.

"No intro at all." Dragon said while the shinigami got up and swore under his breath.

After a while, Dragon was down to the last shinigami member. This time, the shinigami member was a lot better then the other last members, and it got to the point where their shinais broke. Then Dragon decided to use their zanpakuto.

"Okay, you're good, let's use our zanpakuto." Dragon said.

"Uh, is that a good idea captain?" Kira said.

"Yes sure, he has showed some good skills." Dragon said.

So after Dragon said that, they both got their zanpakutos. They got into their fighting stances and charged. Everyone had their gaze on the battle, some were even making bets, mostly on the shinigami who was fighting Dragon.

So the two charged each other. Their blades clashed and sparks went flying. While this was going on, the shinigami were talking.

"Hey, maybe he might win." One said.

"I think you're right." Another said. Then a voice came from out of no where.

"Actually, Dragon is only using one of her fangs." ???? said.

"What?" A shinigami said, while turning around to find the owner of the voice, to find out it was Fang.

"I mean that one of her fangs is two point seven percent of her full strength, if she did use he full strength, this guy right here would be dead, but Dragon wants to be fair." Fang said.

Then Fang was hit by a big rock, and when Fang recovered, he looked around to see who hit him with it, only to find an angry Dragon looking at him.

"Fang, who said you can give out info like that?" Dragon said in a angry voice.

Fang didn't answer and the fighting continued. Then the shinigami who was fighting Dragon spoke. "If I use my full strength, will you use your's?" He said.

Dragon didn't answer and the shinigami just released his shikai. "Clash Izuna." The shinigami said and soon a gust of wind came and his zanpakuto changed to a fan like form. He then charged at Dragon and Dragon finally spoke. (2)

"Fine, if you really want to see my full strength, I will honor your wishes." Dragon said.

Then she let go of her zanpakuto and everyone gasped because the shinigami's blade was coming at her, but Dragon somehow blocked but no one could see because dust rose, and when the dust settled, Dragon had the shinigami's zanpakuto at his neck.

After a moment of silence, Dragon spoke. "You're good, but if you hadn't been so tense on how powerful I was, there could have been a chance where you could have wounded me, but thanks to someone, you became blind." Dragon said.

The shinigami nodded and Dragon helped him up, after she gave him back his zanpakuto. After, she got her own zanpakuto back. The shinigami was about to leave when Dragon spoke.

"You, what's your name?" Dragon asked.

The shinigami answered. "Ichiro Himuro." (3)

After he got back in line Dragon spoke to all the shinigami members.

"Okay, so now I know all your strengths and names, except for two, most of you need to train harder, and those who were cocky enough to go first were the strong ones, right Kira." Dragon said.

"Yes, they were." Kira answered.

"Okay, I want the strongest to switch places with Ichiro Himuro, and so on forth with the shinigami who are just a bit stronger than them." Dragon said.

Most of the shinigami, the ones that were cocky and all that started protesting, but they were silenced by a large flame in front of them. When they looked forward, they saw Dragon in her dragon form.

After a moment more of silence, Dragon spoke. "I am doing this because those who were strong thought they didn't need to train, but those who weren't as strong trained hard and now they got your positions. So no more arguing." Dragon said as she went back into her human form. Then Dragon turned to leave, but as she was leaving, a fight was threatening to break out, but Dragon stopped them by speaking.

"Okay you better not fight about those bets you made. Give the amount wagered to those who bet on me. After this, I will hear no more of betting." Dragon said, but before she left, Kira and Fang got a bunch of things and Dragon got many veins popping on her forehead. Both Kira and Fang sweat dropped before putting away the things they got.

After Dragon, Fang, and Kira walked away from the building they met the shinigami at, Kira led Dragon to her new office. When Dragon opened the door, she side stepped and Kira and Fang were covered in a mountain of paperwork. Both Kira and Fang had to dig their way out.

"Man, since there was no captain, the paper work piled up." Fang said.

"Yes, and everyone has been so busy, so the paperwork was never finished." Kira said.

"Well, I better get started." Dragon said.

Kira was about to suggest that he help Dragon with the paperwork, but Dragon cut in before he could finish.

"Don't worry, I can do all this on my own." Dragon said. After, she turned into a wolf pup and climbed over the paperwork mountain and disappeared after jumping down. Fang followed after her and disappeared as well. Kira left to do his own work.

Two Hours Later

Kira came to check up on his new captain to see if she needed help. When Kira reached for the doorknob, he immediately remembered the mountain of paperwork, so Kira cautiously opened the door expecting for loads of paperwork to fall to the ground, but when the door was fully opened, no paperwork fell out.

When Kira looked inside the office, it was free of paperwork and Dragon was sitting at the desk writing something with her brush. When Kira entered, Dragon had not looked up, but spoke.

"If you're wondering where the paperwork is, I finished it and submitted it in already." Dragon said.

Kira nodded with a surprised expression, though he wondered what Dragon was writing with her brush, so he walked over and looked over her shoulder. He could only see some of it, but could see the details. Kira wondered why Dragon didn't respond, he thought she either didn't care, or was too focused on the picture she was drawing.

"Hm, that's a nice picture." Kira said, and Kira's question about why Dragon didn't respond was because she was too focused on her drawing.

Dragon jumped and covered her picture. "What, this old thing, it's nothing. Now why don't you go back to your work." Dragon said.

"I've finished my work." Kira said.

"Oh." Was all Dragon could say.

Then Kira thought of an idea to get to see the picture Dragon did, though he knew it was wrong, he did it anyway. "Hey, look over there." Kira said.

"Huh?" Dragon said while looking away. Kira took the chance to grab the picture and make a run for it. Dragon got out of he confused state to see Kira running of with her picture.

"H-hey, comeback with my picture!" Dragon yelled.

So Kira was running blindly, he couldn't look at the picture now because he was running, so Kira ended up at the eleventh division. Kira was running so much that he didn't see the eleventh vice run up to him and grab the picture from him. It took Kira a sec to notice before he responded.

"Hey." Kira said, but it was too late, Yachiru took it away, just in time because when Kira looked behind him, he could see Dragon ready to lunge, but she stopped when she noticed her secret picture getting away.

She ran after Yachiru and yelled for her to give it back, but Yachiru just yelled "Yay, Dragon's playing tag with me."

After some time, the two ended up at the sixth division. Dragon was finally able to catch up to Yachiru. She lunged for the picture, but Yachiru jumped, but dropped the picture.

"Ah, my picture." Dragon said while trying to catch her falling picture, but she didn't catch it and it landed in Captain Byakuya's hands. Dragon's face went grim.

Byakuya looked at the picture that had fallen into his hands. The picture was him in a battle stance, and it looked like a camera had taken the picture, if there were cameras in Soul Society.

In the corner of the picture said Dragon Fang followed by a finger print. Byakuya looked up to see Yachiru, but no one else.

"Hey Dragon, maybe Bya-chan likes your picture." Yachiru turned only to see empty space where Dragon was.

Back With Kira

"Hm, I wonder why captain was so surprised at me seeing her pictures." Kira said as he walked back into Dragon's new office for the second time of the day. When he looked around, he saw paper on the tea table, so he went to it.

On the paper, there were pictures of the division captains on them. Then, Kira was surprised by Fang.

"Oh, you like those. Dragon painted those an hour ago after she finished her paperwork. She's a real artist, aside from the skilled shinigami.

For a moment, Kira was silent, until he let out an "EH!"

"Dragon Taicho finished the paperwork in an hour!?" Kira half yelled, half asked. (4)

Fang nodded.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. A shinai is a wooden sword in the shape of a pole.

2. Ichiro Himuro is a person I created to help explain how strong Dragon is a little.

3. Izuna means Wave of Vacuum.

4. This part is to explain that Dragon isn't only skilled in swordsmanship, but other skills as well. Also taicho is jappenese for captain if you didn't know.

Well, I hoped you liked this.

Also, please review so that I may make this more enjoyable.

Also thanks to the people who reviewed.

Next Chapter Real World Assignment

Dragon and others are sent to the real world after a week of waiting.


	7. Real World Assignment

Here's the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

**EvilBoyzR2Cute- **Well if you read The Last Survivor, you would know that Dragon has a great amount of knowledge so doing paperwork is nothing.

* * *

**Real World Assignment**

The next day, all the captains were called in for a meeting. Everyone took their assigned places, each captain taking on a serious face, except for Dragon, she hadn't really recovered for yesterday's incident, her face was blushed with red, while she saw Byakuya..

"Okay, now that Soul Society has calmed down, we need to talk about the Aizen problem." Yamamoto said.

All the captains nodded after he said that.

"We must act now or else it will be the end, therefore I am assigning shinigami to go to the real world." Yamamoto said.

"Which shinigami shall go?" Byakuya asked.

"I have decided that already, Captain Hitsugaya will be going with his choice of people." Yamamoto said.

After that was said, other things and problems were talked about. Soon the meeting came to a close and Dragon was ready to leave, but was stopped by Byakuya.

"Dragon, I believe this is yours." Byakuya said while holding the picture.

"Um, it's okay, you can have it." Dragon said, then when Byakuya blinked, Dragon was gone from his sight.

Elsewhere

Dragon was walking around thinking when a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Captain Dragon." Hitsugaya said. "Huh? Oh hey Toshiro, by the way, just call me Dragon." Dragon said. "It's Captain Hitsugaya." He mumbled. "What is it you wanted?" Dragon asked. "I came to ask if you could accompany me to the living world." Hitsugaya said.

"Um, I'm not sure, maybe." Dragon said, then voices came from behind Dragon, startling both captains. "Hey, if she's going, we want to come too." Ikkaku said. "What, I'm only taking captains and vices that can come." Hitsugaya said.

Then Ikkaku and Yumichika started yelling and complaining until Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. "Fine. You two can come." Hitsugaya said.

"So, who are coming with you, besides me, Ikkaku, and Yumichika?" Dragon asked. "My vice, Rukia, and division six's vice." Hitsugaya answered. "Oh, is that all?" Dragon asked. Hitsugaya nodded. "So, when do we leave?" Ikkaku asked. "Tomorrow morning. Get your things ready today." Hitsugaya said. "Roger that." Everyone said.

The Next Day

Everyone met up at the gate to the living world. Each one had a bag, except for Dragon.

"Uh Dragon, why don't you have a bag?" Renji asked. "Hm, oh, I don't need one." Dragon said. "Uh, you sure." Renji asked. I've never had any things from the start, I use things I find, so I don't need anything." Dragon answered. "Okay, if there aren't anymore questions, lets go." Hitsugaya said.

Hitsugaya then began opening the gate, he did it in peace until Dragon spoke up. "Do we have to use the gate?" Dragon asked. "Yes because not everyone has transportation powers." Hitsugaya answered.

After, the group walked through the gate.

The Living World

After the group arrived in the living world, they went to go get gigais. Soon, the group got gigais, except for Dragon, which confused everyone.

"Hey Dragon, why didn't you get a gigai?" Renji asked. "Because I can do this." Dragon said, then spirit particles formed around Dragon and then solidified. When the group looked at Dragon again, her appearance changed.

Dragon was wearing baggy jeans, a t-shirt with dragon designs, her jet black hair was tied into a pony tail, her Beast Clan necklace was visible on her neck, and she was wearing sneakers.

The group just stared at her and Dragon just went "What?" Then Hitsugaya spoke. "Uh Dragon, are you sure that works?" Dragon then went to show him it does, she accidentally walks into a person and apologizes, then walks back to the group. "Satisfied now?" Dragon said. The group nodded and they started walking towards a school to apply.

After the group had applied, they started to walk to a certain shinigami representative's classroom, well, they meaning not including Rukia who had gone off somewhere. While they were walking, people started talking. Dragon could catch some of the conversations.

_Hey, look at that kid. Look, it's a bald guy. Look at that chest._

Of course Dragon payed no attention to any of the conversations, that is until one caught her attention.

_Hey look at that black haired girl, she's cute. I bet I can get a date out of her by just looking good._

Those words made Dragon very angry, so Dragon thought of a great idea. She walked towards the guy and began her sentence, but was cut off. "Can I-" The guy then said "Of course I'll go on a date with you." So loud that everyone could hear. Then Dragon punched the guy and said "I was gonna say could I have the time. Also, I would never date you because you are too cocky." Dragon said.

After that, Dragon walked back to the group and everyone in the hall started laughing. The group just stared and Hitsugaya spoke. "You heard what he said, didn't you?" Dragon nodded. So the group walked on after that. Soon they reached a door and stopped to open it.

When they opened the door, they saw an orange headed boy with bandages around his head. He turned and then yelled out their names.

"Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san, Dragon, Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya replied in response to his first name.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We're here to help the shinigami representative fight the Arrancar." Renji said.

"Arran- what?" Ichigo replied dumbly.

"What, you fighting an enemy without knowing who they are?" Renji said.

"Fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"Idiot. It's those people who beat you up the other day. " Rukia said from an open window.

"Rukia." Ichigo said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ichigo." Rukia said.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this.

Please review.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed in my last chapter.

Next Chapter- Blind in Darkness

Dragon can't see anything with a hollow in the way, but it's a hollow that can't be rid of. Much like the hollow that blocks Ichigo's view.


	8. Blind In Darkness

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

Also, this chapter is after Ichigo already met with the Vaizard, Shinji. So no confusions.

**EvilBoyzR2Cute- **You were close, but a Vaizard is half hollow, half shinigami. If you are still confused, the hollow I am talking about is the inner hollow of a Vaizard.

* * *

**Blind In Darkness**

Rukia and Ichigo were staring at each other for a while until Rukia jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

Then Rukia started slapping and punching Ichigo. After, Rukia took out her shinigami glove out and took Ichigo's soul out. After, she dragged him with her out the window. After they left, Renji dropped Ichigo's soulless body to the ground.

"Well, that was to be expected." Renji said.

After he said that, some of the students in the class started talking. The group tried to pay no attention to the students, but couldn't. Dragon didn't mind, she took out Fang in his pill form and swallowed it. After, her soul ejected from her spirit body and then she walked over to Ichigo's body. (1)

Then Dragon lifted Ichigo's body, making it look like Ichigo just woke back up. Then Fang in Dragon's spirit body came over to help 'Ichigo' get to his desk. After that was done, Fang made it look like Dragon was telling Ichigo to rest for a while.

After that was done, Dragon walked back to her spirit body and ejected Fang when everyone was distracted by Keigo being kicked by Matsumoto. When that was done, Dragon just exited with the group out the door.

When the group passed the supposedly the new student, Shinji, it seemed as though time slowed down. Dragon was side to side with Shinji looking at the other direction. Shinji narrowed his eyes, but Dragon didn't notice. After, time just returned to normal, and Dragon and the group walked on. Shinji turned around to look at Dragon, then he left while picking up his cell phone.

End of School

Soon, school ended and everyone left. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto went off to Ichigo's house, but Dragon just went another direction.

Dragon didn't go with the group because she had to do something. She walked to a wooded area, and sat down in a meditating position. Dragon then closed her eyes.

Dragon's Inner World

Dragon ended up in a cave that was upside down. The stalactites were where the smooth ground is and vice versa. Dragon didn't need to stand on a stalactite because for some odd reason, the areas in between the formations were covered with some sort of field. Another strange thing was that the cave was pretty bright for a cave that is supposed to be dark..

Dragon was looking at the cave until a voice brought her out of her thoughts. Dragon turned around and saw a figure in the shadows. The voice sounded like her own, but sounded dark. Dragon couldn't see the figure's face, but could see the body.

The figure was wearing a dark brown cloak. Under the cloak was a pure white garb. The figure also had a sword, very much similar to Dragon's. After Dragon finished observing the figure, it spoke.

"So, after many days of me calling, you finally pick up." The figure said.

"Who are you." Dragon demanded.

"Hm, well I am you, but you may call me Daemon." Daemon said. (2)

Real World

While Dragon was talking to Daemon, she wasn't aware that a hollow mask was forming on her face. The only person who did see was Shinji, who was carefully observing.

Dragon's Inner World

"What do you me you're me?" Dragon asked.

"Well, not entirely, just like your dragon and demon side, I am apart of you, but not really you." Daemon said.

"So you're apart of my personality?" Dragon said.

"Not quite, I am apart of you, but you're the one mostly in charge, but, I want to change that." Daemon said while walking out of the shadows.

Even though Daemon came out from the shadows, her face was covered by the shadow of the cloak. Dragon's annoyance of not being able to see her opponents face showed because Daemon spoke.

"You won't ever get this cloak off my head, and even so, so wont ever see my face." Daemon said, then she charged at Dragon who blocked the blow with her dragon arm.

"Hm, using you sides could cost you your life." Daemon said.

"What are you talking about?" Dragon said.

"Humph, doesn't matter, because I won't let that happen." Daemon said, then she slashed at Dragon and hit.

Real World

The hollow mask finished forming and Dragon was building up a murderous intent to kill. Shinji having seen enough went in and destroyed the mask. After he did that, Dragon woke with a start.

Dragon's Inner World

Dragon was bleeding badly and Daemon was about to go in for the kill, but suddenly everything went dark and Dragon had woken up from her forced sleep.

Real World

Dragon looked up and saw Shinji, but he didn't have a chance to speak because when he blinked, Dragon had disappeared from his sight. Shinji sighed when he figured out Dragon had left.

"I guess I have to tell Hiyori." Shinji said.

"Tell me what?" ??? said.

Shinji looked around and saw Hiyori standing behind him.

"I, uh, d-didn't g-get the chance to speak to Dragon-san." Shinji stutter.

Then Hiyori got mad and slapped Shinji with her sandal.

"Whatever, just make sure when she's alone, you speak to her." Hiyori said.

"Fine, fine, but what about Ichigo?" Shinji said.

"What about him?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, he might get suspicious and follow us." Shinji said.

"Then make sure he doesn't!" Hiyori said while she whacked Shinji again with her sandal.

While the two talked, Dragon had enough time to run fast away. She didn't know who that person was, or what he did, but she did not like the way things went.

Finally, after minutes of running, Dragon sat down under a tree in a park and dispersed her her spirit body. After, she loosened up her garb to reveal large gashes on her side. Dragon winced at how tender and raw her flesh was.

When Dragon finished cleaning her wound, she began healing it with a special technique she learned when she was younger. (3) (4)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. If you're wondering, Fang's pill form acts like a mod-soul pill.

2. You might have figured out how I made the name up. Demon plus 'a' equals Daemon.

3. Don't ask how she cleaned her wound, just imagine how a wolf would clean their wounds. It;s not gross, it's in her nature.

4. The technique will be talked about later on.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed.

Next Chapter Ambush in the Darkness

Aizen sends and invitation to Dragon, wanting her to 'visit' him. Things get revealed, and will Dragon get captured.


	9. Ambush in the Darkness

Here's the next chapter.

Please enjoy and review.

**EvilBoyzR2Cute- **Yeah, you got why I had 'a' and 'demon', and no, I'm not offended. You should have said a little more spice.

* * *

**Ambush in the Darkness**

The next day, the group consisting of those who came to the real world. They all had found places to stay at, and Dragon was not aware of what happened while she was in her mind scape.

After a few minutes, Shinji came in. He said 'hi' and 'good-morning' to most of the students, then he approached Dragon.

"Hi, I believe we haven't met. My name is Shinji." Shinji said.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Dragon." Dragon said while shaking Shinji's hand. While she did that, Dragon gave off a threatening aura, but it disappeared just as soon as it came.

No one noticed except Ichigo. He looked at Dragon and Shinji and Dragon as they let go of each other's hands. Ichigo was going to talk to Dragon, but he saw that she was reading a piece of paper and then she left. Ichigo wondered what it was, but shrugged it off.

Outside

Dragon was leaning up against a tree until she spoke up.

"I came just like you asked." Dragon said. "Sorry, but I had some trouble." Shinji said. "Fine. Now, why what do you want?" Dragon said in a threatening tone. "Hey, hey. Calm down." Shinji said while putting up his hands up. "So, out with it." Dragon said. "Fine. Okay, have there been any voices calling out to you in your head?" Shinji asked.

Dragon nodded and Shinji went on. "That voice is your inner hollow." Shinji said. Dragon had a shocked look on her face. "What, that can't be, I'm a-" Dragon said before being cut off. "Yes, a shinigami, but, you are now a Vaizard, and Vaizards are half shinigami, half hollow. Also, if you don't do something now, your inner hollow will take over."

Dragon stared at Shinji, then spoke. "And I'm guessing you want me to take up and offer?" Dragon said. Shinji nodded. "Sorry, but for now, I'm going solo." Dragon said as she disappeared.

Shinji looked at where Dragon was standing, then picked up his cell phone and dialed some numbers. After, he started talking into it.

Dragon was about to go back to the classroom, but she felt a familiar reiatsu, no, make that two. Dragon went to check it out.

After some time, Dragon arrived at a forest clearing. She looked around, but saw nothing. So Dragon turned to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"Hey Dragon. Long time no see." ??? said.

Dragon turned around and saw Gin. Then she spoke. "What do you want." Dragon hissed.

"Whoa, calm down. We just want to give an invitation." Gin said.

"We?" Dragon said.

"Yes, we." Gin said as a couple Arrancar and Tosen stepped out from behind the trees.

Dragon looked around and growled. This did not look good.

Back in the Classroom

"Okay, everyone is present, except for Dragon-san. Oh well, can't be helped, since Dragon-san is new here, I'll let it slide." The teacher said.

After the teacher said that, she turned around to teach the lesson. When she did that, the group from Soul Society looked at each other. Dragon is one never to be lost.

Back at the Forest

Dragon slashed at a Arrancar and dodged a slash at her. Then Tosen came at her and brought his blade down, but Dragon parried.

"Come on. Aizen just wants you to visit him." Gin said while Dragon was blocking.

"Sorry, but I kindly decline." Dragon said as she jumped away from Tosen.

"Okay, then we must kindly insist." Tosen said.

Then Gin charged at Dragon with his zanpakuto raised, Dragon put up her dragon arm to block, but when a blade hit Dragon's arm, there was a sizzling sound, and no, not the cooking sizzle, but the painful burning sizzle.

Dragon jumped back and held her now human arm in pain. When Dragon looked up, she saw that Gin had a small blade made of metal, but, then Dragon's eyes widened.

"Dragon bane." Dragon said.

"Yes, and who knew such a simple, rare metal, could do that to a dragon." Gin said with a simile.

Dragon growled, then, Dragon choose to send Fang off to send an SOS because Dragon wouldn't be able to handle any of the enemies anymore.

Back in the Classroom

Ichigo was busy taking notes when suddenly, Fang showed up. Anyone who could see Fang sweat dropped, well, except Tatsuki, she had a confused face.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered.

"Dragon needs your help." Fang replied.

"What, but I can't leave right now." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that." Fang said while making his own spirit body and walking up to the front of the room.

"Oh, what a cute dog." A student said.

The teacher turned around and squealed. Then the students got up and went to pet the 'dog'. Ichigo took this chance to leave. The teacher noticed this though.

"Hey Ichigo, where are you going?" The teacher said.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of allergic to dogs." Ichigo lied.

"Oh, then go." The teacher said.

So as Ichigo left, he took out the shinigami seal and his shinigami form came out. After, he hid his body and went to look for Dragon.

Back in the Forest

Dragon was breathing heavily. She had many burned cuts and what made the matter worse, was that the enemy also had wolf bane, which drains wolves' powers and energy.

While Dragon was standing, a voice spoke to her.

_Weak. You aren't even strong enough to defend yourself. Let me take control, and we will win._

Dragon partly knew and partly scared that her inner hollow knew what was happening. But Dragon was taken out of her thoughts when the voice spoke again.

_If you aren't going to let me take control, I'll do it myself._

Suddenly Dragon lost half of her sight, but Dragon fought back and gained her sight again.

"Hm, well if you aren't going to come with us, we will have to do the experiment early." Gin said.

"Experiment?" Dragon said while she saw Gin take out a white sphere of some sort.

"This here bomb boosts a hollow's powers." Gin said.

"So you are gonna power up those Arrancar?" Dragon asked.

"No, I'm gonna use it on your inner hollow." Gin said, then he threw the bomb.

Dragon tried to dodge, but couldn't because her legs were badly damaged. The bomb exploded and white power came out. It covered Dragon from view and Ichigo arrived to see what had happened.

Everything was quite, that is until a Arrancar cried out in pain. Everyone directed their gave at him and saw that he had been stabbed by Dragon, but she was wearing a mask, no, make that a hollow mask.

The hollow mask was a hybrid mix between a wolf and dragon skull. Ears like a wolf, teeth like a dragon. Muzzle like both, and eyes like demons.

Ichigo gasped and Gin spoke. "Ah, so it did work."

"What do you mean it worked?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your concern. Capture her." Tosen said.

The Arrancar charged at Hollow Dragon, but she made no move. When the first row neared her, Dragon smashed her mask suddenly and called out her bankai. After, she killed all the Arrancar.

"You, can't, get me, or, my hollow." Dragon said through breaths.

"Gin, let's retreat." Tosen said.

"Fine. Until next time, new division three captain." Gin said while leaving with Tosen.

Ichigo approached Dragon and was about to speak, but Dragon collapsed into his arms. A scowl then formed on Ichigo's face as he watched Dragon breath shallowly.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed.

Next Chapter Hollows Coming Out

Ichigo and Dragon decide it's best to try to find help in controlling their hollows. Will they both win, or will they become consumed by their hollows.


	10. Hollows Coming Out

Here's the next chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Hollows Coming Out**

Ichigo was now watching a exhausted Dragon in her wolf pup form. She had transformed into it moments after he went back to school in his shinigami form. He went back into his body and then carried Dragon from there.

When Ichigo entered his classroom, Fang was still being adored by the class. Though, he could not get away because he still needed to distract the class. He still needed to because Inoue needed to heal Dragon. So she followed Ichigo outside to the school grounds.

The rest of Hitsugaya's group also followed. When they got outside, Ichigo was bombarded by questions.

"What happened?" "Who did this." "How many enemies were there?" The group asked.

Ichigo was being confused and annoyed, so he yelled. "Shut up!"

"Okay, when I got there, Dragon was cornered by two people and a group of Arrancar." Ichigo said while leaving out the hollow parts.

"Who did these two people look like?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Um, One was blind and the other had a weird smile on his face." Ichigo said.

"Gin and Tosen." Hitsugaya said.

While this conversation was going on, Dragon was finished being healed by Inoue. Dragon's eyes opened and she stood up.

"Dragon!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" Dragon said while stretching.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'll tell you somewhere else." Dragon said and the group followed Dragon to Inoue's house.

Back to the Classroom

Fang was still being patted by all the students, but he couldn't take it any longer and he left by making a big gust of wind leaving everyone confused.

Inoue's House

Dragon had just finished telling the group what happened, but she did not tell them about what happened between her and her inner hollow.

"Hm, I wonder what Aizen wanted with you." Hitsugaya said.

"Who knows." Matsumoto said.

"Oh well, we will have to talk about it tomorrow, so rest up Dragon." Hitsugaya said.

After that, Ichigo and Dragon left. While on the way to Ichigo's house Ichigo spoke up.

"Did you already meet up with Shinji?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Dragon said.

"I might go meet him to get him to teach me how to control my inner hollow." Ichigo said.

"Why now?" Dragon said.

"I couldn't protect my friends, and I couldn't help you." Ichigo said. Then Ichigo got whacked on the head by Dragon and yelled "What was that for?"

"One, I don't need help, and two, if you will go to him, I will also." Dragon said.

"Fine, then lets go." Ichigo said and the two ran off to find a familiar reiatsu.

A couple hours later

Ichigo and Dragon were walking, but they stopped in front of a warehouse. After a moment of silence, they walked in.

"So, you finally came." ??? said.

When the two looked up, they saw Shinji and a couple more people. Ichigo had a scowl on his face and Dragon just kept a straight face.

"By the looks of you, it looks like you took a long time searching for us. We even leaked out some reiatsu to help you." Shinji said.

"No, I'm here to use you." Ichigo said and Dragon just looked at Ichigo and thought _You got to be kidding._

After, Dragon just watched Ichigo and Shinji throw words at each other, then Ichigo got out his seal and his shinigami form came out and charged Shinji. Soon, the two were fighting and everyone just watched.

Then the people looked at Dragon and one of them spoke. "Aren't you going to help him."

"No, it wouldn't be fair." Dragon said with a smile.

After a few more minutes, Hiyori spoke to Hachi and then attacked Shinji with her sandal and Shinji went flying threw the wall.

Then Hiyori started yelling to Hachi about not fast enough about putting up a barrier, then she turned to Ichigo and after a while, she formed a hollow mask. Ichigo was surprised, but not Dragon.

A couple more minutes of Ichigo fighting Hollow Hiyori, Ichigo's mask suddenly formed on his face. Then he attacked Hiyori and began strangling her, but he was stopped by the other Vaizards.

Shinji then destroyed Ichigo's mask, and then spoke. "You can be taught by us."

After, the Vaizards directed their gaze at Dragon. "What?" Dragon said.

"What are you here for?" Shinji asked.

"Almost the same reason as Ichigo." Dragon said while catching a blade coming her way.

It was Hiyori, she, apparently wanted to 'test' Dragon's strength.

"You're good." Hiyori said.

After some time, Ichigo was on the Super Hiyori Walker and Dragon was on a ledge on a wall. Then after a few more minutes, Ichigo yelled and said that being on that thing was pointless.

Then Hiyori and Ichigo started fighting. After, Shinji walked up to Ichigo and knocked him unconscious. After, the Vaizards headed down some stairs and Dragon was about to jump down to follow when she was picked up by Mashiro.

"You don't have to walk all the way down there." Mashiro said.

"Uh, I can do it myself." Dragon said, but they were already down the stairs and Dragon saw Ichigo on the ground under gray pillars. Then, the ground began to rumble and a hollow mask started to form on Ichigo's face.

One the Vaizards entered the barrier that Hachi put up. After ten minutes, another Vaizard went up, this went on until at the very end, Ichigo got control and fell to the ground.

The Next Day

Ichigo had healed from yesterday's events. After, Shinji walked up to Dragon who was in her wolf form.

"What do you want." Dragon said with her eyes closed.

"It's your turn." Shinji said.

"Fine." Dragon said.

Shinji was about to do what he did to Ichigo yesterday, but Dragon stopped him.

"I can just go to my inner world by meditating. I did it before." Dragon said as she walked to the designated area.

Dragon rested her body on the ground and drifted off into an artificial sleep. After, Hachi preformed a binding spell and put up a barrier.

After a while, the ground shook, and the bindings on Dragon were beginning to break.

"Ichigo, go in there." Hiyori said.

"What!" Ichigo said.

"Just do it. Think of it as training." Hiyori said.

"Fine." Ichigo said while entering the barrier.

And just after entering it, the bindings on Dragon broke, and there stood a masked Dragon.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed.

Next Chapter Breaking Through

Will Dragon be able to tame her hollow, or will she become one. Wait until the next chapter to find out.


	11. Breaking Through

Sorry for the long update, but I had sprained my ankle (on the first day of summer) so I couldn't get to my computer, but now I can.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Breaking Through**

Ichigo stood in a fighting stance waiting for masked Dragon to make her move. For a while, Dragon stood there, the eye holes were blank, but soon deep golden eyes appeared and Dragon began growling. She took out her zanpakuto and charged at Ichigo, who just barely blocked in time.

But Ichigo couldn't take the force and was pushed back. After, Dragon charged Ichigo again, but faster than before, so Dragon got in a cut and threw Ichigo into a boulder.

Dragon's Mind

Dragon opened her eyes to the familiar upside down cave, and there staring at her were deep golden eyes that seemed to pierce through her like a dagger.

"Ah, I see you have come to be killed by me." Daemon said.

"Over my dead body, er, well, technically I am dead, but you get my point." Dragon said.

"Unfortunately, yes, but that doesn't matter, because I will have control of your body and be alpha." Daemon said. (1)

Then the two charged at each other. When their blades met, sparks went flying and lit the area a bit. This continued on for what seemed like two hours, but in real life, it was only two minutes.

Real World

Ichigo had cuts all over his body, but most of them were near his neck, or on his upper body. It had been two minutes already and only eight were left before he had to switch, and already, Dragon had a hollow body which looked like a cross between a dragon and a werewolf.

The hollow form had a werewolf body, with dragon wings with a span of five feet. The the tail was a spiked dragon tail.

Suddenly, a hole formed in the area between the heart and stomach on Dragon.

Dragon's Mind

Dragon was getting exhausted. She had multiple cuts and she was breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Daemon's form changed, and if Dragon saw what she looked like on the outside, she find out that Daemon's form was the same as her hollowed out form.

"Like this form, it's what will kill you." Daemon said while moving at top speed towards Dragon, but Dragon couldn't dodge fast enough because there was a fracture in her leg, and her sight was blurry.

Daemon began slashing at Dragon. Gashes appeared on Dragon's arms, abdomen, and legs. After Daemon finished, she jumped back to look at her claw work. Dragon closed her eyes from the pain, and she put her hand over the wound on her abdomen.

"Hm, still standing, well I have to change that, and soon I'll become alpha." Daemon said while charging, but before Daemon could clamp her jaws on Dragon, her jaws were forced shut.

Daemon looked down and saw Dragon open her eyes. This time, Dragon's eyes were not the crystal blue, but were now the same as Daemon's. Then Dragon spoke.

"You do know there are always two alphas in pack." She said. (2)

"What?" Daemon said.

"How can you be apart of me if you didn't know that?" Dragon said.

"So you're saying." Daemon said.

"Yes, we each get fifty, fifty. You, I'll give you the joy of death, pain, and blood. While I get the rest." Dragon said.

"Deal." Daemon said while shaking Dragon's hand.

Real World

"Ichigo, your turn is almost up." Hiyori said.

"Okay." Ichigo said.

Nine minutes had passed so far and Dragon was a howling menace. Dragon had transformed really quickly, which alarmed most of the Vaizards.

Soon, the last minute was up, and Hiyori spoke, well, more like yelled.

"Ichigo, times up!" She yelled.

"Fine." Ichigo said and prepared to leave, but something happened to Dragon before that.

Dragon's hollow form roared, but soon it began to break up. Once it all broke up, Dragon was left there looking real beat up.

All the Vaizards looked real surprised, but they recovered and Hachi dropped the barrier. Ichigo went to help Dragon, but when he reached her, Dragon changed into her wolf pup form in a poof and fell onto Ichigo's head.

The Vaizards were surprised again, but Ichigo explained.

"Don't worry, Dragon is part Demon, so it's part of what she is." Ichigo said.

"That might explain why her control time is faster." Shinji said.

"Guess so, since she's not fully human." Hiyori said.

"Well, since that's done, we can go on to the training." Shinji said.

So after about and hour of resting, Ichigo and Dragon had to bring out their masks and start training. Ichigo was training with Hiyori and Dragon with Mashiro.

After about ten seconds, Ichigo's mask came off and he got punched in the face, but Dragon's mask had yet to break.

Fourteen Hours and Fifty-Seven Minutes Later

Ichigo and the Vaizards who weren't training with Dragon were watching with awe. Dragon had managed this amount of time.

"Wow, she's really good." Hiyori said.

"Well, her mask might break any second now." Shinji said.

"Well, Mashiro's mask will break in three, two, one, zero." Kensei said and right after that, Mashiro's mask fell off, and one second after, Dragon's mask came off.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems Dragon-san has held her mask one second more than Mashiro." Hachi said.

Then Mashiro hugged Dragon.

"Yay, someone equal to me." Mashiro said. "Okay, okay." Dragon said. Then Hiyori smirked at Ichigo. "What?" Ichigo said. "You got beat by a girl." Hiyori said. Ichigo scowled.

"Well, time to train again." Hiyori said.

"What, why?" Ichigo asked. "You know why, you weak baldy." Hiyori said. (3)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. If you don't know, alpha is the leader of a wolf pack.

2. There are two alphas in a pack, the male and female.

3. If you don't know why I put that, Hiyori called him that because Ichigo did not surpass Dragon, and he has yet to maintain his hollow mask.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this. Also, please review with good reviews.

Next Chapter Revisited

After Dragon had maintained her mask control, she leaves and is soon given an invitation she cannot refuse, and Inoue is also given an offer she cannot refuse also.


	12. Revisited

Here's a new chapter.

Please enjoy, and please send in reviews with advice so that this story will get better.

Also, if you've noticed, I revised the first chapter. My friend said it was not complete, which is ironic because the title is Feeling Complete. So yeah, you can re-read if you want.

* * *

**Revisited**

A few days had gone by after Dragon and Ichigo had mastered their inner hollows. Dragon didn't need any more training because she had already maintained over fifteen hours. So Dragon was lazily walking around thinking, until a beeping broke her out of her thoughts. Dragon took out a cellphone from her pocket.

"Hm, that beep is annoying, first time hearing it because I haven't been sent orders." Dragon said while looking at the screen.

Attention Captain Dragon. Please meet in the wooded area five miles west of your current position.

Dragon closed the cellphone and pocketed it. After, she turned into her dragon form and flew to the meeting area.

A couple minutes later, Dragon arrived, but she saw no one, but then Dragon felt a barrier come up around the area Dragon was. Dragon tensed up and looked around, prepared to defend herself. For a moment, all was silent, but then Dragon's wolf instincts kicked in and Dragon jumped away just barely dodging a blade coming her way.

When Dragon looked, it was Gin. Dragon growled when she saw him.

"Oh, good reflexes." Gin said.

"What do you want?" Dragon said through her forming fangs.

"We're just here to pick up one of Aizen's guests." Gin said.

"Okay, there are two things wrong with that sentence. One, never give away the number of people, and two, the word 'guests' doesn't sound right." Dragon said in her dragon form.

"She's right, Gin." Tosen said while stepping out from behind a tree with some high level hollows by his side.

"What, no Arrancars?" Dragon said.

"Sorry, no Arrancars, but we got something more." Gin said with his usual simile.

At that point, the hollows took out clubs and blades. Dragon growled.. Then she spoke.

"Wolf and dragon bane." Dragon said. (1)

Gin just smiled with his evil grin again and Tosen ordered for the hollows attack, and the hollows charged. Dragon just stepped back every time in her dragon form, but she was hit from behind.

She jumped away to check her wound. The gash was burned from the poisonous metal.

But while Dragon was distracted in that moment, a hollow came from behind her and started strangling her with a wolf bane branch. Dragon struggled and then she turned into her wolf pup form and fell out of the hollow's grasps.

Then she rolled away from the hollow and turned back into her human form. Dragon started rubbing her neck.

"Hm, so that's what wolf bane really does." Gin said.

"So what." Dragon said.

"Oh nothing really, just this." Gins said while throwing a black sphere.

When the sphere was above her, it exploded open and a net appeared. It covered Dragon and trapped her. Dragon could feel her powers draining.

"It's a wonder to know what to make from wolf bane fibers." Tosen said.

Dragon still tried to get free from the net, but couldn't. Then her capturers walked up to her.

"Hey Tosen, want to silence the animal?" Gin said.

Tosen said nothing and released his shikai. Dragon tried to block out the sound, but couldn't. So she collapsed.

After, Gin lifted Dragon who was still trapped in the net and they left for Hueco Mundo.

Las Noches (2)

"Hey Aizen, we brought your first guest." Gin said while dropping Dragon." Gin said.

"Perfect. Now to bring her to the guest room." Aizen said.

As if on cue, two female Arrancar came in and took Dragon away.

"Now, it's time to prepare for the next guest." Aizen said.

And right after Aizen said that, a group of Arrancar came into the room.

"Now let's discuss the plan." Aizen said.

A Couple Hours Later

Dragon woke up in a room on a bed. The room wasn't as gloomy as what was outside the room. It was plain white, and the only light source came from some kind of moon light.

Dragon looked around and saw a door, it was the same color as the room. The the door opened, to reveal Aizen and Ulquiorra. Dragon silently growled.

"Greetings, Aizen-san." Dragon said, but she closed her eyes from the pain. (3)

"Ah, polite as ever, oh, but you're still wounded." Aizen said.

"Shall I have the girl heal her wounds?" Ulquiorra said.

"No, it isn't necessary. She can heal herself. I just came here to see how she was doing, and to give her this," Aizen said while taking out a folder from his garb. Then he threw it towards Dragon, who caught it, still with her eyes closed.

Aizen left the room, but told Ulquiorra to stay and watch Dragon for the time being. After Aizen left, Dragon opened the folder.

Former Division 3 Captain- Hikari Ryu (4)

Status- Exiled and missing

Charges- Illegally became a hollow hybrid. Escaped and fled from execution. Killed a fellow shinigami and housed a demon beast.

Dragon closed the folder because she did not want to read anymore. Then Ulquiorra spoke.

"How is it that you can heal yourself?" He said.

"Like this." Dragon said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

A calm blue aura appeared around Dragon and soon her wounds and cuts began sealing into new skin, as if there never were any injuries. After Dragon finished healing herself, the aura disappeared. Ulquiorra kept a blank face, but he was stunned.

"You know, if you were to ever do that near an enemy, you would be wide open." He said.

"No, and here's why." Dragon said.

Dragon tore a piece of cloth from her garb and concentrated again. The cloth floated and when the aura appeared, the cloth was above it and was immediately torn to dust.

"Wolves are kind and gentle on the inside, but are fierce and vicious on the outside." Dragon said.

"How was it that Aizen-sama knew this?" Ulquiorra said.

"I did it before him once." Dragon said.

**Flashback**

"_Whoa, ow!" Dragon said when she fell down from training._

"_Oh, you've cut and scraped yourself." Aizen said._

"_I'll go get a forth division shinigami." Hinamori said while walking away to the forth division compound._

"_No, it's okay. I can heal myself." Dragon said. Then she began the healing technique._

_Aizen watched with fascination and Hinamori was surprised. After Dragon finished, she looked good as new._

"_Okay, I'm done. Also, if you're wondering, all my clan members are, well, were required to learn it." Dragon said._

"_That was interesting. How is it done?" Aizen said._

"_Oh, I release my wolf reiatsu and it does the rest." Dragon said._

"_Wow, that was incredible." Hinamori said._

"_Oh it was nothing." Dragon said._

_And as the two girls talked, Aizen looked at Dragon with interest, and thought. I shall figure out more about her, and when the time comes, she will be my loyal subject in my new world._ (5)

**End Flashback**

**-**To Be Contiued-

* * *

1. I read in some myth that dragon bane is a poisonous metal and wolf bane drains the demonic wolf or werewolf powers. 

2. Not sure if I spelled those words.

3. Dragon was taught to be a polite person, even to enemies.

4. Translates to Light Dragon.

5. Since I didn't write what Dragon did for training in the other divisions in my last story, I'll do it in this story.

Well, I hoped you liked this. Also, please review and give advice.

Next Chapter Rescuers and Intruders

Ichigo and company have now come to rescue the captured Inoue, and will Dragon escape the evil plans of Aizen? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	13. Rescuers and Intruders

Here's a new chapter for you readers.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Rescuers and Intruders**

Ulquiorra had left hours ago after Dragon had told him how she could heal herself. So now Dragon was left alone. She could feel something, no, someone coming. Her animal instincts, or sixth sense told her this.

She couldn't tell who it would be, but she knew someone was coming. After a few minutes, Dragon began to ignore her sense and do a scan of the whole palace.

"At least the clan's Celer technique does some good." Dragon said. (1)

So as Dragon used the technique, she saw that there were five guards outside the door of the room she was in, and as she looked further, she saw an orange aura.

Dragon stopped her technique and said "So the girl Ulquiorra was talking about was Inoue-san."

After that, Dragon began her technique again. Her technique went on to a fork in the hallway. The right went to Aizen's throne, the left went outside, but the Celer technique wasn't perfect, the only colors she saw were black and white, so if she were to forget which path to take, it would be bad, so she halted her technique and began to wait for those coming.

Twenty-Four Hours Later

Dragon awoke to alarms on the outside of her room and her sixth sense flaring. The time was right. Dragon summoned up her dragon form and walked towards the door. She stopped in front of it and put a claw on the surface of the door.

Dragon pulled back her claw and winced from the pain she got from the barrier on the door. So after she recovered, she reared back and began a spell.

"I call upon the armor of the mirror dragon." and soon the scales on her body became reflective. Then she ramped the door, the barrier at first fought, but then gave way. As expected, there were fewer guards than before, but still guards.

Dragon made easy work out of them and began to run to the exit. It was easy going for a while, until Dragon's sixth sense went flaring again. Dragon stopped and looked around, things seemed fine, until she saw Aizen, no, an allusion of Aizen in front of her twenty feet away.

Dragon went into a defensive stance and waited. The allusion soon disappeared and a blade came her way. She dodged and turned around to see Grimmjaw.

"Hello Grimmjaw, I see you got your arm back." Dragon said. (2)

"Tch, whatever. Anyways, Aizen needs you to come to the Life Room." Grimmjaw said. (3)

"Sorry, no can do, gotta find my pack members." Dragon said. (4)

"Well you can get them back after you go to the Life Room." Grimmjaw said.

"Nope." Dragon said.

"Then I guess I have to get you there by force." Grimmjaw said. Then he brought up his blade and said the release.

"Kishire, Pantera." After, Grimmjaw's form changed to a feline shape. (5, 6)

After, the two charged at each other. The two clawed at each other, each at equal strength. Neither were blown back by the other's attacks. This went on until Grimmjaw spoke.

"Seeing we both have feral instincts, we have a vague idea of what the others weaknesses are." Grimmjaw said.

"So." Dragon said as she jumped back.

"It means this." Grimmjaw said while taking out a hand full of powder. After, he appeared before Dragon and shoved the powder in her face. Dragon began to cough violently and then she fell to her knees.

"What.(Cough)Is.(Cough)This?" Dragon said.

"It's very strong scented powder mixed in with ground wolf bane." Grimmjaw said, then he knocked Dragon unconscious.

"Uh, even I don't like the smell." Grimmjaw said while picking Dragon up.

The Life Room

Grimmjaw carried Dragon into the room, and saw Aizen sitting in a chair reading something, but he stopped when he noticed Grimmjaw.

"Oh, hello Grimmjaw. I see you have done what I have asked. You may lay her on that table." Aizen said.

Grimmjaw did as he was told and put Dragon on the table. Then he spoke.

"Is that all you need me to do now?" He said.

"No, I don't think so, no, wait, could you please inform the other Arrancar to prepare for the intruders, or in our guests' cases, rescuers." Aizen said.

After, Grimmjaw left and Aizen was left with the unconscious Dragon. He walked over to her and looked over her.

"I know you can hear me and I know you are angry, but soon you won't have any thought about what will happen at all.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Celer means swift in Latin.

2. Dragon was there when Ichigo fought Grimmjaw with only one arm.

3. The Life Room is where all the Arrancar are born. Don't know what the real name of the room is, if there is a name.

4. If you don't understand, her zanpakuto is a wolf demon, and wolves are in packs.

5. Kishire Pantera means Grind, Panther.

6. Refer to chapter 282, page 13.

I hoped you enjoyed and please review. Also, if you review, please give some advice so that I may also make this story better.

Also, thanks to those who read this story.

Next Chapter New Loyal Servant

A new Arrancar is born in the Life Room, and why does this Arrancar look so familiar. Tune in next time to find out more.


	14. New Loyal Servant

Here's another chapter for you readers.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**New Loyal Servant**

Ichigo and the group had entered Las Noches a couple hours again and had separated. Everyone had at least defeated an enemy or were in a battle at the time.

They had made good time thanks to Nell, her 'brothers' and her pet. So far, the two gate guards, the sand guardian, and a couple demoted Arrancar.

Dragon was unaware of all these events because well, she was unconscious, but Aizen was well informed while still in the Life Room. He did not leave because he was starting to do something.

He put Dragon in a drawn circle on the floor. After, he put up a glass chamber around Dragon's form and got something out of a case after that.

The item was round, and looked worn out, it was the Hogyoku. After Aizen had inspected it for abnormalities, he placed the Hogyoku in a shelf on the glass chamber.

After he had done all those thing, he activated the Hogyoku and he chamber filled with a bright glow, and screams.

A Hallway

Ichigo stopped running in the hallway and Nell looked at him questionably.

"Whath wrong Ichigo?" Nell said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I felt a familiar reiatsu." Ichigo said.

After that, the two continued on running through the hallway.

The Life Room

Aizen watched as Dragon continued to resist the transformation, but she was weakening by the second. To Dragon, seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes felt like hours.

Dragon screamed loudly as Aizen strengthened the Hogyoku's power. Aizen just watched Dragon wither in pain and then spoke.

"If you don't resist, it won't be painful." Aizen said.

"I, will not, become, a Arrancar." Dragon said, pain evident in her voice.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Aizen said while taking out wolf bane from his pocket and tossing the branches on both sides of the chamber.

Dragon felt her energy draining, and then she could no longer resist. The transformation then took it's hold on Dragon's body. Not much began to change, but it was evident that Dragon's body was changing.

Her muscles were growing, but only a little bit. Dragon's finger nails and canines lengthened a bit also. Finally, a mask began to form on her face and then the the bottom broke off. The mask is the same as Dragon's Vaizard mask, except the jaw is missing. Then, Dragon's harmless crystal blue eyes changed to fierce looking golden eyes.

After the transformation stopped, Dragon let a small cero loose and it broke the glass chamber around her. Dragon rose and dusted herself off. When she saw Aizen, she growled. After, Aizen spoke.

"Greetings, Dragon's inner hollow." Aizen said.

"What makes you think I'm not Dragon?" The hollow, now Arrancar said.

"Because Dragon's growl either sounds human, or animal. Your's is more close to a hollow's." Aizen said.

"Heh, that's surprising." The hollow said.

"You mean when I can identify two different souls?" Aizen said.

"No, the fact that Dragon growls at you, though, that tells me that you aren't someone good to deal with. I'll have to rid of you, but you can have my name. It's Daemon." Daemon said while she lifted her hands and blades came out above the knuckles.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to kill me. Also, I would never want your soul or Dragon's soul to serve me. So good-bye, Daemon." Aizen said.

Then the circle Daemon was in glowed and Daemon roared from the pain. She then tried to drive her claw blades into the ground, but wasn't fast enough to do so. Markings began to appear in the circle beneath Daemon's feet, then the markings climbed up Daemon's legs.

Daemon began to claw at the markings, but to no avail. Finally, the markings reached her head and took control. Daemon tried to resist, but could not, and finally, a new being was born in Dragon's body.

"Welcome, Nox. Tell me why you are born." Aizen said. (1)

"I am born to serve Aizen-sama." Nox said while turning into a wolf. A hole could be seen where the stomach is. (2)

"Good, and the first assignment I have for you, is to kill the intruders here, and the intruders coming now." Aizen said.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Nox said.

Aizen's Throne Room

Ichigo and the group entered Aizen's throne room. Ichigo had just beaten Grimmjaw and had narrowly brought Inoue in time to save Rukia from dying.

The group looked around, then two old style Japanese appeared and opened. After, most of the division captains came through. The group were surprised. Then Ichigo spoke.

"How did find us, more importantly, how did you get here?" Ichigo said.

Byakuya choose to speak. "It's quite impossible to miss you great amount of reiatsu. Also, when Dragon was captured, Fang had managed to escape to Soul Society to help us travel here."

Then Komamura spoke. "Where is Dragon?"

"Sorry Captain Komamura, we did not find her yet." Renji said.

Just then, a cero blast came their way, but they dodged. When everyone turned to see the attacker, they were shocked. It was Dragon.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Nox means night in Latin.

2. I would rather not have Dragon just remove her garb and show her hole and chest, so this is better.

I hope you enjoyed, and please review.

**Anime Ryu and Okami:**Heh, I bet you are confused about how Dragon can turn into a Arrancar. Well, as you may remember from reading the previous chapters, Dragon's father was part hollow, and the Hogyoku turns hollows into Arrancar, so yeah.

**Dragon Fang: **Hey, don't reveal too much.

**Anime Ryu and Okami: **Sorry.

Next Chapter Seeing Through Darkness

Will Dragon be able to 'see through darkness', or will she lost in Nox's darkness. Also, more will be found out about what Dragon really is. She could be human, demon, or hollow. One thing for sure, she is not normal.


	15. Seeing Through Darkness

Sorry for the long update, but my inspiration had run dry and I couldn't put the story in my head in words, so yeah.

Also, this chapter is close to the ending, so look forward to the last chapter.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Seeing Through Darkness**

Everyone looked with shocked faces. They wondered why Dragon wound betray them. Then Komamura spoke.

"Dragon, why?" He said.

'Dragon' just stared at him, and then put her hand under her mouth and shaped a bottom jaw. A orb of light appeared and grew large, then she fired it in a beam. Fortunately, Komamura dodged.

Then Ichigo spoke. "That's not Dragon, that's another person, or should I say soul." He said. Then a voice rang out.

"You are correct Ichigo-san." Aizen said as he came out from the shadows.

"What did you do to Dragon?" Komamura shouted.

"Oh, I didn't really do anything. I merely added another soul to her body, though, I think that the soul I put in her body will kill her own." Aizen said.

"Grrr, fine, then I'll get rid of that evil soul." Komamura said.

"I don't think so. Attack, Nox." Aizen said. After he said that, Nox in Dragon's body charged at Komamura, and he only had enough time to take out his zanpakuto to block the incoming attack.

Komamura was just defending, he didn't want to hurt Dragon, but he couldn't think of a way to get Dragon back, then his luck ran out as he was slashed in the chest by her zanpakuto. At this point, Ichigo choose to step in. He attack head on and managed to drive her a foot back. Both of them were equal in strength, that is until Aizen choose to give another command.

"Nox, release your zanpakuto." Aizen said. Then Fang spoke.

"Wait, that isn't possible. The being in Dragon isn't part of the Beast Clan, so she can't-" Fang said before being cut off.

"Correct, but Nox is a Arrancar, and when a Arrancar releases there zanpakuto, they get their hollow form." Aizen said.

Everyone gasped, then Nox jumped back and spoke the release command. "Raise, Daemon." At that point, Dragon/Nox's body changed. After the transformation was complete, there was a new form in front of them.

Everyone gasped at the sight before them, but Ichigo stayed calm because he had seen this before. It was during their hollow training. (1)

The release Nox roared and then charged at everyone. She slashed and bit at everyone who came her way. Then Ichigo started yelling at Dragon, er, Now, uh what ever.

"Dragon, I know you. I know you are strong enough not to be killed. You need to take control again!" Ichigo said.

Dragon/Nox's body seem to have hesitated, but then continued on with her rampage. After, Nox headed for Komamura and knocked him over. She stood in front of him and poised herself to attack. Then things seemed to move in slow motion.

Dragon's Mind

Dragon woke up, she noticed that she was tied to a wall by dark vines and they were going through her chest, as if eating her alive. Dragon also noticed that her dragon, wolf and hollow self were also tied up, but her hollow was the only one awake besides Nox, who was hanging from the ceiling.

"Bout time you woke up. Your pack members are suffering while you're snoozing." Daemon said.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was out cold." Dragon said.

"What ever, snoozing, out cold, same deal. Though, it doesn't matter now, because now there's only one spot left for alpha. We'll have to see who makes it." Daemon said while struggling.

While Daemon did this, Dragon began hearing voices. They were- _Dragon, I know you. I know you are strong enough not to be killed. You need to take control again!_

Then Dragon figured out that it was Ichigo's voice, and then something sparked. The vines were destroyed and Nox opened her eyes and jumped down from the ceiling.

The two faced off and then Nox spoke. "I must get rid of the foreign being." Nox said.

"You are the foreign being." Dragon said.

"That is incorrect, if that were true, you would be in control of everything here." Nox said.

"Fine, I'll prove it. Dragon, wolf, awaken and break free. Daemon, stay like that for now until I'm over there." Dragon said. Right after she said that, the two broke free and Daemon stayed put.

Nox was shocked, she thought this was impossible, but she spoke. "Fine, then I must slay you to gain control." Nox said.

Nox ran forward to punch, but missed as Dragon jumped back next to her other selves. After she did that, Daemon broke free.

After, Dragon moved so fast that she drove her clawed hand right through Nox and killed her. Nox faded away into particles which were then absorbed by Daemon. All of Dragon's selves looked at Daemon.

"What, Nox was made from me. So I just took what was taken from me." Daemon said.

After, the place where Dragon had thrust her clawed hand began to glow bright with light, and then Dragon could see the outside world again.

Real World

'Nox' was bringing down her claw to kill Komamura, but then she roared because a claw came out of her chest and ripped off the outer layer to reveal Dragon, looking really wore out. The outer layer shatter to pieces after she walked out of it.

Then Dragon helped Komamura up and turned to Aizen, her expression had anger written all over it. Everyone had happy expressions after seeing Dragon, but they turned angry after the saw Aizen not stunned by this event.

"It seems Nox wasn't able to kill you Dragon, though, I'll make sure that next time you won't be so lucky to see the light of day through the darkness." Aizen said.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Refer to chapter eleven of this story to see the description.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review so that I may make the remaining chapters better than the first that I have made.

Next Chapter Need to Rid of Some Weeds

Things are getting heated as Aizen is close to creating the key, but first Dragon needs to get rid of some nasty weed that are in her way. One weed is shaped like a fox, and one grows under a rock. Will Dragon be able to get rid of those darn weeds?


	16. Need to Rid of Some Weeds

Hey, sorry about not updating for a while, but I went over seas to China and I forgot to inform you all. So to make up for it, this chapter will be a two in one. Two chapters merged to become one.

So here's the chapter . Also, to you division captain fans, cheers to you all. Also, be prepared for multiple flashbacks.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Need to Rid of Some Weeds**

Dragon looked on as Aizen walked away. Tosen took his place and soon everyone was surrounded by hollows, and Arrancar.

Then after, the hollows and Arrancar charged and everyone had to disperse, except Dragon who glared at Tosen with her human fangs bared. Dragon made no move towards Tosen, but if Dragon wanted to get to Aizen, she would need to get past Tosen. So she charged Tosen, and he parried after she attacked.

"Do not resist. The things Aizen-sama is doing is justice." Tosen said.

"What he's doing will only create an unbalance." Dragon said as she parried Tosen's attacked.

"If you don't see what's right, then I must serve justice." Tosen said. Then he threw a bomb at Dragon. It exploded and soon a smoke screen covered the area.

Dragon thought to herself. _Hm, this is just like training._

Flashback

_Dragon was being lead to the ninth division. Then the division member stopped right in front of Dragon and she nearly bumped into for it not have been for her animal reflexes. _

"_Please wait inside the captains office. He will be here shortly." The division member said._

"_Okay." Dragon said._

_She entered the office and waited. A couple minutes later, Tosen entered the office. He didn't seem to know Dragon was in the room._

"_Is Dragon-san here? She needs to train." Tosen said._

"_Um, I-I'm right here." She stuttered. Dragon wasn't really acquainted with everyone yet, but from what Komamura said, Tosen was a good person. _

"_Ah, sorry. I'm blind as you may see, and I can 'see' by feeling for others' reiatsu. Though, I surprised because the only other person who would be able to hide their reiatsu so well is Komamura." Tosen said._

"_Oh." Was all Dragon said._

"_Well, now that we're all present, lets go train." Tosen said as they left for the training grounds. _

_When they got there, there were many poles sticking out of the ground. There were also some round objects on the ground, but this was all Dragon saw because Tosen began to speak._

"_You will be training your identifying skills." Tosen said._

"_Okay." Dragon said_

_After that, the poles began glowing and then smoke poured out of the objects. Soon, the whole area was covered in the smoke._

_Then Dragon heard Tosen's voice. "Try to land a hit on me." Dragon tried to do as she was told, but the smoke made her gag and it was numbing her body. Dragon couldn't even see either, so she blindly attacked._

_Then Tosen's voice rang out again. "You must feel for reiatsu presences." _

_Dragon then began to concentrate after he said that. She attacked one of the nearest reiatsu, but it was just the pole. Then Tosen's voice came again._

"_You have to figure out the enemy's reiatsu from your ally or else you will kill them." He said._

_Dragon did as she was told. The only thing Dragon remembered about Tosen's reiatsu was that it was always calm, unmoving, where the poles reiatsu were wild. So Dragon went for the clam reiatsu and attacked with lightning speed._

_The smoke stopped pouring and when the area cleared, Dragon had managed to get a cut on Tosen._

End Flashback

So after Dragon remembered her training, she began to concentrate, but as she did that, she felt her spiritual power draining and when she inhaled the smoke, she coughed up blood. Dragon immediately knew the smoke was mixed with dragon bane and wolf bane.

But Dragon didn't have enough time to think about that, because she was slashed from behind by Tosen. Dragon turned around, but Tosen had already disappeared.

Dragon lowered her reiatsu greatly so that she would not be affected by the banes and would not be found by Tosen. This made it seem she died, but the rescue group knew better.

So while Dragon used her new time, she thought of the training she had from Byakuya.

Flashback

_Dragon waited for a sixth division member to bring her to the sixth division. She didn't have to wait long because Renji came running along._

"_Hi, I'm Renji. I believe I should take you to my division." Renji said._

"_Oh, okay." Dragon said._

_So the two started walking towards the sixth division. As they walked, Renji started to ask Dragon some questions._

"_So, what's your name?" Renji asked._

"_I'm Dragon" She said quietly._

"_So, how re you doing here?" Renji asked._

"_Fine." Dragon answered simply. She was not a talkative type when met with a new person, so she was still kind of shy, and Renji noticed this because he started patting, or should I say slapping Dragon's back really hard._

"_Hey, don't feel so tense. All the people here are friendly, though some don't show it, they are." Renji said._

_After Dragon recovered from the 'patting', she said "I'll try." _

_They finally reached the division, and then they entered Byakuya's office. Dragon saw that he was just finishing. Byakuya looked up and spoke. "I see our guest is here." _

"_Shall I train her out on the training grounds?" Renji said._

"_No, that's okay. I shall train her. I've finished my work, but you need to work now." Byakuya said._

_Renji sweat dropped and the two left. The walked and soon they came to a forest. Byakuya turned around and spoke. "You are to train in combat using your surroundings to your advantage."_

"_Okay." Dragon said and the fight began._

_Byakuya mostly used kido to attack Dragon and she couldn't even attack him. Then Dragon had an idea. She disappeared into the tree tops and Byakuya stopped attacking._

_In the tree tops, Dragon found many vines, so she pulled them out. After, she found an enclosed area, so she tied the vines together to make a net. Then she adjusted the net above the entrance of the area._

_After, she left to find Byakuya to begin her plan. Dragon appeared in her dragon form and then began to fly away as Byakuya began pursuit._

_They neared the area and then when Dragon was out from under her net, she pulled up and waited for Byakuya to arrive._

_Right after she saw Byakuya, she dropped the net, he dodged and right after that, Dragon hit Byakuya with the hilt of her zanpakuto. (1)_

End Flashback

Dragon began to walk, then she found a hallway with statues lining the walls. Dragon then got an idea. So she lifted her hands and began to move them. (Kind of like how you would move your hands to make a snowball.)

Then Dragon began to concentrate her spiritual power and finally she solidified it. After Dragon removed her hands, a beautiful gen was there in her hands. It was clear, but Dragon knew it was really rainbow in the light.

So after she did that, she found a perfect statue and placed the gem in it. Afterwards, she found a hiding spot and then broke the gem with her will. Her plan needed some luck, and she was trained in that also.

Flashback

_Dragon sat in front of Captain Kyoaku who was drinking sake. After he finished the battle, he spoke._

"_Today, I will train you how to be lucky." He said._

"_Um, how will you do that?" Dragon asked._

"_Like this." Kyoaku said as he pulled out a cup and two dice. Dragon just stared at it and then spoke._

"_Um, how will this help with luck?" Dragon asked._

"_It's gambling. You always need luck in it." He said, and after he said that, he was whacked on the head by Nanao. _

"_Captain, she's too young." Nanao said._

"_What, you need luck in a battle." Kyoaku said. Nanao looked like she was about to argue, but she decided against it and left. So after she left, the game started._

"_Okay, I'll begin to shake these dice up and then I'll drop them on the table with the cup still covering. You have to say odd if the sum is odd or even if the sum is even." Kyoaku. (2)_

"_Okay." Dragon said, and soon they began playing. In the end, Dragon's luck was determined to be one hundred._

End Flashback

So the gem released her power and Tosen appeared and hit the statue. Right when he did that, Dragon came out and slashed at him. She cut him, but he retreated to the end of the hallway and disappeared behind to doors.

Dragon was ready to pursue, but the banes prevented her and she had to rest.

After Dragon had rested enough for the banes to fade, she followed Tosen's reiatsu. When she entered through the two doors, she was faced against Gin.

He was smiling with his fox like smile and he had his zanpakuto out.

"Why, hello Dragon." Gin said.

"Gin." Dragon growled.

"How about we skip the chit chat and get to the fighting." Gin said.

So after her said that, they began to fight. Dragon couldn't get near Gin, so she had to use her far ranged bankai.

So the word bankai left Dragon's lips and she began to use her bankai. Dragon was trained for long distance by Gin, so she remembered it well.

Flashback

"_Okay. You're here to train today." Gin said._

"_That's right." Dragon said. _

"_Hm, don't you have a bankai?" Gin asked._

"_Yes, but I'm not that good with it." Dragon said._

"_What type is it?" Gin asked._

"_I think it's long ranged." Dragon said._

"_Good, let's train with that." Gin said and soon the two were in a long range combat._

_Dragon was doing fairly well, she was able to barely get Gin, but she kept missing. They were one hundred feet apart and she could not hit him. So when they had to rest, Gin and Dragon talked about the problems._

"_Why am I not hitting my target?" Dragon asked._

"_Well you didn't account for the wind, and how much strength." Gin said._

"_Oh." Dragon said._

_So after they rested, they begun to train again. This time, Dragon was doing fairly better, but still, she was missing. After about twenty tries, Dragon finally got a hit, well, her zanpakuto just graced the top of Gin's head._

"_Um." Dragon said._

"_It's all right, I was planning on getting a hair cut anyway." Gin said._

"_So should we continue on?" Dragon asked._

"_No, I noticed that you have very good memory, which helps because you need to know how much power you put into your attack. So you should have memorized it already." Gin said._

End Flashback

Dragon made a good inspection of her surroundings while facing Gin. Then when she was sure that she could make it, she attacked. Dragon threw her bankai and it flew threw the air with a wolf howl following it.

But when the zanpakuto reached Gin, he dodged. Every time Dragon threw her zanpakuto, he dodged, and when Gin attacked, Dragon was impaled every time. That is when Dragon noticed what the walls were made of. Wolf bane. (Yes, the enemy is really unfair.)

The wolf bane was making Dragon really slow in her reflexes. So Dragon had to think of a way to slow Gin down. Then Dragon remembered Toshiro's, er, Captain Hitsugaya's training.

Flashback

_Dragon was standing in front of Hitsugaya while he was at his desk. She had just arrived to have her training._

"_Um, Captain Hitsugaya, what shall we train today?" Dragon asked softly._

_Hitsugaya sighed and then spoke. "You may call me Toshiro now, but you have to call me Captain Hitsugaya when you aren't that shy with people here. Now the matter of your training. You will be training in close and ranged combat." _

_Dragon blinked at the given information and then spoke. "Um, my zanpakuto isn't both those types at the same time."_

"_I know, I have something prepared already." To-Hitsugaya said._

"_Oh, captain has something to give to Dragon. How cute." Matsumoto said._

"_Shut up and work." Hitsugaya said._

_So the two left towards the training grounds. When they got there, Hitsugaya handed a counter weight attached to a chain._

"_Attach that to your zanpakuto." Hitsugaya said._

"_Okay." Dragon said while doing what she was told._

_So after Dragon attached the chain, they began training. Dragon was doing well with the close combat, but her ranged was horrible._

"_Let's stop for now." Hitsugaya said._

"_Okay." Dragon said._

_So the two sat down and rested. As they rested, they talked._

"_Dragon, I noticed that you aren't used to the extra weight on your hilt. That's fine, but you don't need to work with it, you flow with it." Hitsugaya said. _

"_Hm, do you mean flow with it like it's a tail?" Dragon asked._

"_Yes, something like that." Hitsugaya said._

_So after they rested and talked, they began to train again. This time Dragon was doing better in the ranged combat. Instead of having her zanpakuto in front of her, she has it behind her. Dragon flicks her zanpakuto to wrap the counter weight around her target, and then brings her zanpakuto in front of her to attack._

_Dragon finally finished her training with perfection._

End Flashback

Dragon looked at her bankai and then had an idea. She broke the bottom blade off of her bankai. Fang argued by vibrating strongly.

"I know, I know it hurts, but I have an idea." Dragon whispered to Fang.

"So now I have a counter weight, now I need a chain. Wait, if I can make a gem out of my power, then I can make a chain." Dragon said to herself.

So Dragon began to concentrate her spiritual power into the broken ends of her zanpakuto. Soon, it solidified and then lengthened. Now Dragon had a short and long ranged weapon. The next best thing was that Dragon could put it together and take it apart again. So now Dragon could fight Gin now.

Dragon began her new plan, she put her zanpakuto behind her and then did what she did during her training, it worked and now Dragon could attack Gin. Soon, the battle was closing, and Dragon was doing well, but Gin did not want to go yet, so he threw a bomb towards Dragon and had already left when Dragon recovered.

The same thing happened, Gin went threw twin doors and Dragon went threw them. When she got to the other side, it wasn't a good thing. Aizen was preparing to create the key and the only thing stopping her was Tosen and Gin.

Aizen finally noticed her and spoke. "Ah, Dragon. It's so nice you could join us."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. If you don't know your parts of a sword, the hilt is the handle. I got it wrong when I wrote The Last Survivor.

2. This really is a game used for gambling, but I can't remember the name, so I explained the rules. But don't do this, gambling is illegal in some places.

I hoped you liked this. Please, please review and I hope you enjoyed.

Also, please tell me what to do with Gin and Tosen. I have no idea what to do with them, should I kill them off or save them, Hm.

Next Chapter A Rider and His Dragon

The time is drawing near, Someone needs to find a way to stop Aizen before he makes the key. How will they stop him. Maybe they should have a knight and a horse, or better, a Dragon Rider. (Yes, Dragon Rider is not really in my idea, but I can't do Dragon Knight, it's another anime.)


	17. A Rider and His Dragon

Well, I'm back. Ready with another update that is really close to the end. I'm not going to say how many more chapters will come, but this is close. Also, I hope I finish this before school starts for me on the sixth.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**A Rider and His Dragon**

Dragon growled as the enemies stood before her. She eyed then with her beastly eyes. She didn't move because she could fall into a trap, but it already felt like a trap now because there were three strong captains that knew her weaknesses.

Dragon looked around, and true to her words, the whole room was aligned with wolf bane and there were shrapnels of dragon bane everywhere. So using wolf or dragon was out of the question.

Then Dragon was interrupted by Aizen.

"I see that you figured out that you can't use your powers, but that doesn't mean I can't use them." Aizen said.

"What do you mean." Dragon growled.

"You already know what my plan is. I need an abundant source of souls, I have already chosen a location full of souls, but I seem to lack four souls, and they need to be very strong." Aizen said.

Dragon growled and spoke. "You are not using me for your evil plans." (1)

"My plans are for the best, and to fulfill them, I need to make sure that I have enough souls and power." Aizen said.

"Not a chance." Dragon said as blades slid out from her hand above her knuckles and she formed her hollow mask.

Then the battle began. Dragon rushed forward towards the two captains already in front of her. She slashed at them, but couldn't hit them. The wolf bane was slowing down Dragon's movements, so Dragon had to think fast.

_Okay, I either ditch my wolf reiatsu and be faster, or risk the chance of death from multiple wounds._

Then Dragon's thinking was interrupted by a all too familiar voice.

_**Hey Alpha. Why don't you let me handle things. I bet you all things will go better. **_Dragon thought about it and sighed. This was noticed by the traitor captains. _Fine, just knock them out and then restrain them. __**Roger that.**__ Whatever._

So Dragon let herself slip from her body into her mind and let Daemon take over. The switch was obvious, Dragon's eyes deepened from a light shade of gold to a deep, piercing gold. The jaw of the mask broke off from the top so that it could move. Finally, the most notable thing, Dragon's voice deepened, not that much so that it didn't sound like a man.

"So, these runts are the ones causing the other Alpha trouble. " Daemon said.

"And who might you be?" Gin said.

"I guess I could entertain you. My name is Daemon and that's all." Daemon said.

Then Daemon charged with her zanpakuto. She had long since already withdrawn her blades. So Daemon began using her zanpakuto and started slashing at Gin and Tosen. She was right on mark because she was hitting them with every slash.

Then as Daemon was about to deal the finishing blow (not the killing type) to both of the captains when her attack was intercepted. Daemon looked and saw that it was Aizen, but before she could do anything, her mask was hit and started cracking.

Daemon backed away and glared at Aizen as the mask began to crack more and fall off. Now you would think that once the mask came off, the hollow powers would stop and you would see the face of the shinigami again, well, in this case, you don't.

Once the mask fell off, a figure similar to Komamura was standing there. Also, once the mask fell off, Dragon's body changed to match the head.

"Hm, usually when a Vaizard loses their mask, their normal face appears, but it seems that I'm facing a different being." Aizen said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now." Daemon said.

"Oh, but it does." Aizen said as blades began to pierce Daemon and then Daemon disappeared and Dragon appeared again, looking a little worse for the wear.

Dragon was going to heal herself, but before she could do that, Aizen started to run towards her with his zanpakuto in hand, but before he could strike, his attack was blocked by Ichigo.

"Sorry I'm late Dragon." Ichigo said.

"Took you long enough." Dragon said.

"Ah, the ryoka boy." Aizen said.

Ichigo turned his gaze towards Aizen and frowned.

"You won't finish your plans." Ichigo said.

"We'll see." Aizen said and the two began to fight.

As they were fighting, Dragon began to heal herself, but she could only heal the major damage because the wolf bane was limiting her.

When Dragon finished healing all her major wounds, she looked up just in time to see Ichigo ram into her from an attack.

"Ow." Both Ichigo and Dragon said.

Once they recovered from the tackle, they began to talk.

"I can't hit him, I'm not fast enough." Ichigo said.

"Well I can match his speed, but my skills aren't good." Dragon said.

"Hm, I have an idea. Turn into a Dragon." Ichigo said.

"What, I can't do that, I might get cut by the dragon bane." Dragon said.

"Just do it." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Dragon said and changed to her dragon form.

Then Ichigo jumped onto Dragon's back much to Dragon's dismay. "Hey." Dragon said.

"Just fly." Ichigo said, and Dragon began to fly towards Aizen. Once she got close enough, she attacked, but missed, but Ichigo landed a hit on him after Dragon attacked.

They did this tactic till Aizen was left bloody, Ichigo and Dragon were tired. Then Aizen spoke.

"Hm, you may be hitting me, but my plan will go on as planned. Tosen, Gin, take care of them." Aizen ordered.

Both captains got up, despite their wounds. They were about to attack when Dragon activated her Demon God powers. This was already known by Ichigo, but not to the traitors. Even though Ichigo knew of this, he was surprised because he was still on top of Dragon, which was very high now.

Dragon looked down at them and then opened her mouth to fire a beam at the traitors. The beam hit Tosen and Gin, but not Aizen. (2) After the beam ended, Aizen was the only one standing.

Then after, Dragon returned to her human form and Ichigo landed on top of her.

"The wolf bane get to you?" Aizen said in a mocking tone.

"No, I prefer not to use my powers to finish the job." Dragon said.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Dragon's forms are actually separate souls, though, they are very similar to Dragon's souls, so they aren't different, unlike Daemon one and two. Don't worry, I'll explain the two Daemons later on.

2. Don't worry, I did not kill them. Just wait to see what happened to them.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this weeks update, please review.

Next Chapter Truth is the Key

As the end draws near, Dragon and Ichigo need to stop Aizen before he creates the King's key, but is the key he's making the real key, or is the real key just standing before him in a human form.


	18. Truth is the Key

Well, here's the next chapter, but first, let us honor those who died in the 9/11 incident.

-9/11/01

Okay, please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Truth is the Key**

Dragon and Ichigo both glared daggers at Aizen as he walked toward some sort of inscriptions on the floor, but Dragon didn't let him go any further as got up and knocked Ichigo off her and then she ran towards Aizen with her zanpakuto drawn.

Right when Dragon attacked, Aizen parried and pushed her back, but Dragon recovered quickly and attacked again.

But before Dragon attack, Aizen preformed a binding spell. Dragon snarled and tried to break free, but before that could happen, Aizen impaled Dragon in the chest. Finally, Dragon got free, but she was wounded. Then Aizen spoke.

"It's a shame I have to waste four perfectly good souls." Aizen said.

"Humph, there are two things wrong with that sentence. One, I will not die ever, and two, it seems you may have miscounted how many souls I have." Dragon said.

"Oh, is that so, well it doesn't matter now." Aizen said as he prepared to land the final killing blow, but the attack never reached Dragon.

Dragon looked up and saw that Komamura had blocked the attack. After about a moment or two, Komamura picked up Dragon and returned next to his comrades who had just entered the room.

"Aizen Sosuke, you are charged with betrayal, attacking fellow shinigami, and plotting to kill the Spirit King." Byakuya said.

"Those charges won't have any meaning soon because I will soon make a new world." Aizen said as he began to say some kind of language. The inscriptions began to glow, and the captains then the captains and rescuers were alerted that Aizen was beginning his plan. So they charged to attack, but they were stopped by a never stopping flow of hollows appearing.

As all this happened, Dragon began to drift into blackness. Komamura noticed this and set Dragon down in a corner. Then he put a shield up around her using a spell. Then he left to fight off the hollows and stop Aizen.

Dragon's Mind

_Hey..._

This is what Dragon heard while she was coming to.

_Alpha..._

The voice rang out again. Then prodding followed after it. It was soft at first, but then it got really painful. Dragon opened her eyes and saw a foot coming her. In reflex, Dragon dodged and kicked the attacker in the stomach.

When she got up, she saw that it was Daemon, and she was doubling over in pain from the kick. Dragon frowned and then spoke.

"Why couldn't you just keep doing it softly like before?" Dragon asked.

"Um, I was nudging you, but Daemon thought it was talking too long, so she, took over." Dragon's wolf soul said.

Dragon glared at Daemon, but said nothing.

"Well, now that you're awake. You need to know that 'it' is waking and 'it' is agitated." Daemon said.

"What's wrong with 'it'? Dragon asked.

"I think you should see for yourself." The dragon soul said.

So they walked toward the back of the cave where it was dark, but they could go no further because a barrier was keeping them back, but they could see a form in the darkness of the shadows. Its eyes opened revealing deep eyes, but not as deep as Daemon's.

"What are you and what is your purpose?" Dragon asked.

The form looked at Dragon, but did not speak. What added to the tense air was that Daemon was, or seemed to be nervous. Which is surprising because Daemon is an all out trouble maker. Finally, the form spoke.

"Daemon is here to help you see through the darkness. The dragon is here to help you find balance and power. The wolf is here to help you find compassion and kindness. Your demon and Demon God powers help you find light, darkness, bravery, friendship, and leadership. Now what am I here for?" 'It' said.

Dragon frowned again, not because she didn't like puzzles, but because she had a limited amount of time, but Dragon had no time, so she began to think.

_I'm missing something important, but what. Argh, things are always being hidden from me, I need the truth! Wait, that's it._

"You must be truth." Dragon said.

"Correct. Truth is the key and it always will be." 'It' said.

Then the barrier shattered and the form engulfed Dragon.

The Real World

Everyone in the room were desperately trying to get rid of the hollows and were trying to get to Aizen to stop him, but couldn't.

Then, a sudden burst of reiatsu sent waves through the room. Everyone turned and saw Dragon's body raising and then shattering the shield down. Dragon then opened her eyes and almost everyone gasped. Dragon's eyes were no longer the crystal blue, then were now a dark shade of gold.

Silence hung in the air, but then Dragon spoke, or, what seemed like Dragon.

"Aizen, do you really think you can make a key to the Spirit King. Well, you are foolish because the real and only key will be able to get to him." Dragon said.

"Oh, is that so. Then where might the real key be?" Aizen said.

"Did you know that demons can preform the art of spirit transfer." Dragon said.

"No, but how does that matter?" Aizen said.

"Did you also know that the key is also a living soul." Dragon said.

Then everyone gasped, they were just shocked. Everyone had thought that the key was just and object, but Dragon told them that it was alive, but what shocked them more was that there was a possibility that Dragon could be the key.

Then, Dragon made the possibility come true. She brought out her bladed hand and stuck it out in front of her. Then she turned her arm clock wise and a keyhole appeared. Dragon stepped out from behind it and then a door formed around the keyhole.

The door looked very royal. There were many designs on it, but what was surprising was that the keyhole looked like it could fit Dragon's clawed hand.

"Does this answer all your questions?" Dragon asked.

"It seems as though all my questions were answered, but I have one more. How to open that door without damaging your arms." Aizen said.

"That will highly be unlikely. Toshiro, what are the orders?" Dragon said.

"Stop and capture Aizen at all costs." Toshiro said.

"Roger that." Dragon said. Then Dragon's form suddenly changed.

Angelic wings erupted from her back and the rest of her body changed to a anthropomorphic dragon-wolf. After the transformation ended, Dragon speed toward Aizen and began slashing at him. Hitting him every time.

Finally, Dragon flew up into the air and created an orb, then she threw it at the exhausted Aizen. As it drew near, it got bigger and then it trapped Aizen inside.

Silence then hung in the air as the last hollows were defeated. It was broken by groans of exhaustion. Ichigo looked up to see Dragon falling out of her form and down towards him. Ichigo began moving around on the ground and he finally caught Dragon, well, she landed on top of him.

After one more moment of silence, Toshiro spoke. "Let's get back to Soul Society."

The captains agreed, they all left through a portal, some stayed to search the castle. Komamura walked over and picked up Dragon. Then he helped Ichigo up. After, the rescue group and hollow group left through the portal.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Next Chapter Hikari

Things are coming to a close. Aizen's trial is coming up and no one knows what to do with the Hogyoku. After Dragon wakes up, all is solved. Wait for the next chapter.


	19. Hikari

Sorry I didn't update for along time, but school has gotten rough. Who knew you could have about twenty quizzes in just two and a half weeks into school.

Well, heres the next update. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

**Hikari**

"Captain!" Hanataro yelled.

"What is it?" Unohana said.

"Dragon isn't in her room." Hanataro said.

"What, that can't be. She's probably weak and in her wolf pup form." Isane said.

"I checked, and she's not there." Hanataro said.

"What. She doesn't have any proper clothes on. She won't just go out in a gown and bandages. Let's see if she really is gone." Isane said.

So the two went to the room Dragon was supposed to be in. When they got there, Isane noticed some stray bandages with something on them. On it was a note that looked like it had been written with blood. Isane made a face.

Hey, I'm going out for a while. Also, don't worry, I have clothes to wear. Ichigo's friend made it for me a while ago. So I'll be gone a while. P.S. If you think that I wrote this not with blood, you are wrong, but I won't tell what I used, it's a secret. Also, even If I didn't have any extra clothing, I would just stay in my wolf or dragon form long enough for my shinigami clothes and cloak are fixed. (1)

Isane looked like she was about to yell, but she took in a breath and sighed. Then she and Hanataro left the room to wait for Dragon to come back, if she would come back.

**The Sixth Division**

Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Pesshe, Nell, and Dondo were all sitting down drinking tea. Byakuya glared at Ichigo who glared back at Byakuya. Everyone noticed this and felt the tension in the air.

The tension was probably caused by having two hollows and a Arrancar in the room, but it was mostly by the glares being sent back and forth. The tension was broken when something licked at Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked down and saw Dragon.

"Ichigo, could you stop moving your hand, I'm trying to get a sip." Dragon said.

At first, everyone just stared at Dragon, then Ichigo spoke, well, more so yelled. "What are you doing here!"

"What, I couldn't stay in that room forever you know." Dragon said.

"Yes, but you know you are supposed to rest after all you went through." Byakuya said.

Dragon turned to Byakuya and then she turned into her human self. Ichigo moved his hands to over his eyes. Dragon noticed this and said "Why are you covering your eyes?"

After Dragon said that, Ichigo uncovered his eyes and saw that Dragon was in a one piece dress.

"Oh, you're wearing the dress I made for you." Ishida said.

True, Dragon was wearing a dark blue dress that had red dragon printings on it. (Oh, the irony).

"Yes I am, I much prefer my shinigami clothes, a kimono, or a yukata." Dragon said.

"Dragon really likes the old style clothing. She also likes clothing that date back to the Edo." Fang said after appearing out from no where.

"Maybe I can make some of those clothes for you." Ishida said hopefully.

"Uh, sure." Dragon said.

Then Ishida whipped out a measuring tape and began to measure Dragon.

"I always wondered why he has that hobby." Ichigo said.

So after about half an hour, Ishida made a black kimono similar to that of a shinigami. Dragon put it on and then a Hell Butterfly flew in from the window. Byakuya let it land on his finger and then there was silence. Finally, Byakuya spoke.

"All captains report to the first division to discuss the trial for the three traitors." Byakuya said.

"Three traitors?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, I didn't kill any of the three traitors, I just sent them here without their shinigami powers, well, it was only Gin and Tosen, Aizen still has his powers and is locked up right now." Dragon said.

"Speaking of which, you need to come also, Dragon." Byakuya said.

"What!" Dragon shouted.

"You are able to walk and you have enough strength now. So you have to go." Byakuya said.

Dragon pouted, but gave in. "Fine. Okay, bye guys." Dragon said and the two captains left.

**First Division**

Once Dragon had entered the room, everyone began staring at her. Mainly because she didn't stay in her room in the first place.

But once after Yamamoto entered the room, Dragon was out of the spotlight, for now that is.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes." Everyone said.

So then the meeting started and all the trials and punishments were being scheduled and discussed about when it finally came to Aizen.

"Now we know the schedule date for Aizen's trail, but we to talk about his punishment." Yamamoto said.

"What should we do?" Toshiro said. (2)

"Well, normally, we'd use the Sokyoku, but that was sealed by a pair I wish not to name." Yamamoto said.

Both Ukitake and Shunsui sweat dropped.

"So now what will we do?" Komamura asked.

"How about I fight him and then kill him." Zaraki said.

Then Yamamoto spoke, and as he said some things, Dragon was getting real close to the spotlight.

"No, that's not necessary. All we need is someone who is strong (A stare from Zaraki), resourceful (A stare from Byakuya), smart (A stare from Mayuri), able to maintain emotion (A stare from Toshiro), and someone who has demon powers. (Everyone else begins to stare at Dragon)"

"Huh? I don't kill, and I don't like executions." Dragon said.

"Then surly you can think of something." Yamamoto said.

So Dragon began thinking after he said. After about a minute, Dragon figured out what to do.

"I have an idea." Dragon said.

"What is it." Yamamoto said.

"Hm, you'll all have to wait until the date of execution." Dragon said.

"But what will you do?" Ukitake asked.

"Don't worry, just bring Aizen to the execution grounds and report there." Dragon said, and with that, the meeting ended and Dragon left.

**Three Days Later**

Gin and Tosen's trials came and their punishments weren't that bad. They just had to work for all the shinigami, no matter the rank, and Aizen, well, his trial just passed and now he gets his punishment.

So all the captains arrived at the execution grounds. Aizen was restrained by cuffs and was standing at the base of the remains of the stands.

"So, I'm going to be killed by a pawn of my old plans." Aizen said.

"Nope. Something else." Dragon said as she appeared in front of him wearing her shinigami clothes and captain's cloak.

"Dragon, what exactly are you going to do?" Yamamoto said.

"I'm going to take his shinigami powers away and then we'll put him to work." Dragon said.

Some of the captains were shocked after Dragon said that.

"You'll kill him if you do that." Komamura said.

"What makes you say that? I can do it, I took their powers away, didn't I?" Dragon said while pointing to Gin and Tosen.

"I guess." Yamamoto said.

"Okay, can everyone clear the path." Dragon said.

Everyone did that and Dragon stood in front of Aizen a couple meters away. Then she took out a vial. The continents of it held what looked like a red feather in water, but everyone scratched water off the list because after Dragon opened the vial and dipped her finger in, then took it out, the 'water' was fire red.

Dragon painted the liquid over her birthmark and then the dragon birthmark morphed into a phoenix. After, Dragon's eyes changed to an amber color and then a red flame engulfed Dragon. When the flame disappeared, a phoenix was in Dragon's place. (Oh, the irony.) The phoenix then flew up and then swooped down towards Aizen. The phoenix then went through Aizen and after it passed through, it was holding a glowing orb in its talons.

The phoenix disappeared and left Dragon in its place. Dragon took out an empty vial and put the orb near the vials opening. The vial sucked up the orb and Dragon capped it.

She turned around and then said "Done."

"What did you do?" Yamamoto said.

"Hm, I took his powers away. See." Dragon said while holding up the vial.

"Is that what you did to Gin and Tosen?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sort of. Well, I have their vials right here, you can have them." Dragon said as she brought out two more vials, and gave all three of the vials to Yamamoto.

"Thank-you Dragon. Oh, I have one request." Yamamoto said.

"What might that be?" Dragon asked.

Yamamoto then brought out the Hogyoku from his pocket. "Could you destroy this?" He asked.

"Sure." Dragon said with and evil glint in her eyes.

So Dragon took the Hogyoku and turned into her Dragon form and bit the Hogyoku in half.

"Okay, now-" Yamamoto said before being cut off by Dragon's stomping on the remains, and then breathing fire on it.

"Okay, you can finish you sentence now." Dragon said while smiling.

"Oh, okay." Yamamoto said. So after he finished his sentence, some of the captains left happy, some left confused about why Dragon did that, and, well, Mayuri left sad. He wanted to study the Hogyoku whole, or the remains, but now theres nothing left after Dragon totally demolished it.

**Dragon's Office**

"Wow, the paperwork piled up again." Dragon said while looking at the mountain of paperwork with Kira.

"I insist I help you." Kira said.

"But-" Dragon said before she got the puppy dog look and a 'please' following after it.

"Fine." Dragon said.

So they went into the room and began working, but before Dragon began working, she began to make spirit bodies and they took shape of Dragon's souls, well except Daemon.

"Huh?!" Kira yelled and asked.

"Hm, oh. This is how I got the paperwork done last time. What, did you think I just paw printed all the paper work and sniffed out for hidden papers?" Dragon said. (3)

"No." Kira replied.

**The Spirit Gate **(4)

"Hm, the gate seems to be broken." Ukitake said.

"What should we do?" Kiyone asked.

"I can take them back." Dragon said as she appeared out of no wear, and startling everyone there.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked.

"Yup, I can make spirit bodies to carry them." Dragon said.

"Spirit bodies?" Everyone asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Dragon said as spirit bodies appeared in Dragon's soul forms, excluding Daemon and dragon.

"K, Inoue, ride with Hikari." Dragon said.

"Who?" Inoue said.

"He's right there." Dragon said.

"He?" Fang said coming from no where.

"Yes, he." Dragon said.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, all the souls in Dragon are female." Fang said.

"EH!" Everyone shouted.

"Yes, yes, I know he's a boy, but he lets me understand boys so well." Dragon said.

"Uh." Ichigo said.

"Now to carry on, Ishida rides on wolf, I guess Chad rides on Fang, and Ichigo rides on my dragon form." Dragon said as she turned into a dragon.

"Okay." Everyone said.

So everyone got on and Dragon made a portal to the Living World. When they got there, they went separate ways on Dragon's souls.

Fang went to Chad's house, wolf went to Ishida's house, Hikari went to Inoue's house, and Dragon went to Ichigo's house.

When they got there, Ichigo got off Dragon and they exchanged some words.

"So this is good-bye for now?" Ichigo said.

"I guess so." Dragon said.

"Well, bye." Ichigo said.

"Bye, and congratulations." Dragon said.

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

"Dragon's are very hard to tame. That's why." Dragon said.

"Uh, okay. I gotta go now." Ichigo said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" ???? said.

Both looked up to see Isshin in his shinigami form holding Ichigo's body.

"Dad, you're a shinigami?!" Ichigo half asked and yelled.

"Well, good-bye." Dragon said as she flew off. (5)

**Epilogue**

So Gin ended up working for his old division (and Dragon made it real hard on him because "dragons have good memories"), Aizen went no where near his old division (He now works for Mayuri), and Tosen works for Komamura.

A new captain test was also put up again and Rukia and Renji made it. Yes, Byakuya finally realized that Rukia is strong enough to protect herself.

Results

Rukia- The fifth division captain (so she can be near her brother)

Renji- The ninth division captain. (last position left.)

And Ichigo made it on the "possible to become first division captain". Wait, there was a list for that?

-The End-

* * *

1. Remember when Ishida made a dress for Dragon in chapter three of my story.

2. You may have noticed that I kept switching between names, and that may have confused you all, I'm sorry.

3. Sorry EvilBoyzR2Cute, I had to answer to your review and tell you how she really did it.

4. I forget what the gate to the living world was called.

5. I just wanted to put that in.

Well I hoped you enjoyed and please review.

Anime Ryu and Okami- I have a poll for you guys. It's open to the public. You can decide what will be in the next story. Theres pairings (There are no girl to girl or boy to boy cause I'm not good with that stuff), plots, and much, much more.

**Pairings**- IchigoxRukia

InouexIchigo

InouexChad

InouexIshida

RukiaxRenji

RenjixDragon (Yes, I know, I went there, but I have a very good reason.)

ToshiroxHinamori

ToshiroxKarin (I saw the episode for this and I thought it was so cute.)

**Plots**- Demon God- People want Dragon's Demon God Powers

Hollow King- The hollows are restless. They are ordered by the Hollow King to get something.

Valuable Child- Um, a certain pair have a child that is very strong.

Future Arc- Soul Society gets visited by their future selves.

**Marriage and babies- **Yes or no

Anime Ryu and Okami-Well, to contact me or vote, look at my profile for my e-mail, and AIM. Well, good-bye for now.


End file.
